The Silver Romeo
by Storm Blackheart
Summary: The War is over and the Golden Trio are heading back to Hogwarts, hoping for a normal year. but what happens when Hermione and Draco are made Head boy and girl. on top of this Hermione starts receiving love letters. my first fanfic rating may change
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Set in the year after the war with Voldemort. Fred, Crabe, Lavender and Snape all survive the battle and Dumbledore returns to Hogwarts as a ghost _

Hermione smiled as she passed through the barrier on to the platform. It was the first of September and their final year of Hogwarts was about to begin. The war with Voldemort was over and the rebuilding of the magical world was underway, under the watchful eye of the new (and competent) minister for magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. The Hogwarts board had decided that all students would repeat their year at Hogwarts because of last year's disruptions and the biased teaching of the dearth eaters.

Hermione looked around the platform for her friends, usually she would have met up with them at the burrow but Hermione still felt a bit awkward around Ron. They had got together during the final battle and had tried it as a couple, but it hadn't worked. The transition from best friends to partners had felt weird and they had decided that they should go back to friends.

"Hey Hermione" said a voice from behind her. She spun around to come face to face with Harry, Ron, Ginny and Luna.

"Hi guys" she replied "you lot ready for our last year?"

"Yep." Replied Harry "maybe we'll actually get a normal year at Hogwarts now that old voldys gone." Everyone laughed. Voldy was a nickname that Peeves had created in his victory song and it had spread around like wildfire

"Does anyone know what a 'normal' year consists of? Cause if I remember correctly we are yet to have a year without someone trying to kill us" replied Hermione when she stopped laughing.

"By the way, congratulations on becoming Head Girl" said Ginny pointing to the badge on Hermione's shirt

"We all knew it had to be you" added Ron

"Any idea who the Head Boy is?" Asked Ginny

"No, I won't find out till we're on the train." She replied Hermione looked around, searching to see if any of the other seventh year boys had a Heads badge. The identity of the Head Boy was the one thing that worried Hermione about the coming year. The Head boy and girl shared a dormitory separate to their houses and Hermione was unsure of who she would want as a roommate.

"How bad could it be?" said Ron shrugging "it's probably going to be Ernie Macmillan"

"Or Terry Boot" chimed in Luna

"Hey guys look its Neville" said Harry waving him over "let's all go find a compartment"

"I can't" said Hermione "I have to go to the heads compartment.

"Ok, we'll see you later then." Replied Harry, at that moment the whistle blew for last boarding, the group hurried on to the train.

Hermione walked to the heads compartment wondering who she would find there. She opened the door and came face to face with the last person she expected to see, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione stopped dead, Malfoy? How could he be Head Boy she asked herself? The rational part of her brain answered for her. Although he was a prat she had to admit that his marks were second only to hers and in truth, she admitted ruefully, he actually beat her in defence against the dark arts (in that class the only one scoring better was Harry). 'But he's a git and the Slytherin Prince she complained to herself. And although she didn't like to admit it a small part of her brain still thought of him as a Death Eater. He had shown his true colours in the final battle, by following in his Godfathers footsteps, and turning on Voldemort, no one knew why he switched. In the midst of the battle he had suddenly come out and started attacking the death eaters. He had actually saved her life at one point, she had lost her wand and was under attack from Lucius Malfoy when he had burst in and risked his own life in a duel with his father to save her, although Hermione was still at a loss to why. Suddenly a drawling voice startled her from her thoughts.

"I know I'm so good looking, but you really shouldn't stare Granger." Hermione rolled her eyes, sighing, he may not be a Death Eater anymore, but he was still a git.

Just then the train jerked forward and Hermione was thrown on top of Malfoy. A look of shock and pain flashed across his face before being replaced by his trademark smirk.

"Can't wait to get into my arms, Granger? Whatever will the Weasel say? Don't be embarrassed all the girls want me, I'm surprised you would be so forward but I'm afraid you'll have to wait until we get to our rooms"

Hermione hit him in the chest and stood up. "In your dreams Malfoy" she retorted "and I doubt half those girls would have been with you were it not for your fortune."

"Oh I don't know about that," replied Malfoy smirking again "there's always my other nickname "

"What Ferret?" she retorted blushing slightly at the thought of his nickname 'the Slytherin Sex God'.

"Your blush tells me you know it." Replied Malfoy his smirk growing. Hermione huffed, of course she knew it most of the girls in the school did, Lavender and Pavati used to call him that when she shared a dorm with them.

"Whatever Ferret" she replied "and I for your information I am no longer dating Ron, we split over the summer and went back to being friends."

Hermione turned away from him and got her book out of her trunk before stowing it over head. Hermione had just begun to read when Mafloy's voice broke through the silence.

"What are you reading today, Bookworm? Your new textbook?"

"No," she replied "its Romeo and Juliet, though I don't suppose you know Muggle authors."

"_My love sprung from my only hate! Too early seen unknown, and know too late! Prodigious birth of love it is to me that I must love a loathed enemy_" recited Malfoy smirking again. Hermione stared at him in shock, Malfoy was reciting Shakespeare, what next were pigs going to grow wings.

Malfoy sniggered at Hermione's expression "It may be Muggle but it is still one of the classic tales, though why it is regarded as the greatest love stories is beyond me."

"You know the story well yet you don't consider it a great love story?" asked Hermione, still in shock "What do you consider a great love story if not this?" She said waving the book around.

"I think it is a great story but not a great love story, if I had to pick the best it would be Pride and Prejudice" admitted Malfoy

"Why?"

"because he know that hate and prejudice will forever try to keep them apart, yet still he dreams of a day when he can hold her in his arms and call her his" he replied and for a second Hermione thought she saw some strange emotion in his eyes, but it was gone before she could be sure.

"But what's the difference to Romeo and Juliet then they both have that idea" she replied

"Yes" he replied softly "but in one they overcome this hurdle in the other they are betrayed by fate, and killed by hate."

They lapsed into silence for a long while as Hermione tried to comprehend this new side to Malfoy. Again he was the first to speak. "Grange this may sound odd, but I believe that, for the sake of our mutual sanity, that we should call a truce of some kind"

"What?" Malfoy was acting really strange today

"As Head Boy and Girl we will be forced to spend a lot of time together, not to mention the fact that we are sharing quarters. I think the year might go smother if we are not trying to kill each other. Also as we have just proved, the two of us are capable of a civil conversation when we try. Therefore I suggest that, during the times that we're alone, postpone our hostilities and attempt to coexist."

"What's your definition of truce Malfoy?"

"How about we don't use harmful or degrading magic on each other, try to avoid fights over sensitive topics, though teasing is ok, and no physical violence." He suggested. As he said the violence part Hermione had a vision of her fist coming into contact with his face in third year.

"Ok we'll have an undefined truce then," she replied tentatively "but may I add in one more thing." He nodded "can you please not call me Mudblood again"

He looked at her with an unreadable expression on his face "Granger, have I called you that once in the time we have been alone here? I am not the same person I once was. While you and your golden boys were running about the country last year, things happened that changed me. I swear that insult will not cross my lips again, with or without the truce."

Hermione was taken aback when she realised he was right, he had not called her that once so far. "Thank you," she paused and then continued cautiously "I don't know why but that insult always hurt more from you than from anyone else." She wasn't sure why she was admitting this to him but it seemed like the right thing to say.

He nodded and looked down "Could you do one thing for me in return" he asked. Oh great thought Hermione, there is always a catch with him. "Can you please not call me a Death Eater" again Hermione was surprised. At her silence he continued "I know most of the school will still give me that title," he said and she noticed his hand twitch over his left arm "and I know you have more right than most to call me that but could you please refrain from doing so."

Hermione took a breath before answering "you tried to protect us when we were captured, I know you recognised us immediately but you didn't give us away and you saved me in the battle. I won't call you that." The part of her mind that had called him a death eater seemed to have been silenced by their conversation.

"Thank You" he whispered looking down. Hermione had never heard Malfoy apologise and so had no response. The two of them just sat there in the resumed silence.

After want seemed like ages the door to the compartment burst open to reveal Blaise Zabini, Malfoy's best friend and (Hermione had to admit) one of the few Slytherins who weren't total gits. He noticed the tension the moment he entered the room. "Are you two fighting already," he said in a mocking voice "that's a shame I had a bet with Theo that you would be able to play nice until we reached the castle, but it looks like I lost that one." Malfoy threw his jacket at Blaise and just like that the spell of silence was broken.

"You better get change into you school robes mate" continued Blaise throwing the jacket back. "Shouldn't you set an example or something as head boy?"

"Yea I guess" said Malfoy starting to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"Wait a moment for me leave," cried Hermione turning red, as she grabbed her clothes and made for the door,

"What didn't you ever see a guy without a shirt" Joked Blaise

"Ever the prim proper virgin, aren't you Granger" teased Malfoy "Tell me do you still believe babies are delivered by storks?"

"Ha ha" she replied sarcastically "your mother should have thrown you away and kept the stork"

"Oh Burn," said Blaise laughing harder "I think this round goes to the Gryffindor"

Hermione smile as she left the compartment. It looked like this year was going to be interesting after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi . a big thanks to all those who reviewed. i love to know what you think.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the world of Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling

Chapter 2 

As she left the train Hermione spied her friends and hurried over to them.

"Hey guys" she smiled in greeting "how was the trip?"

"Never mind that" said Ginny egger for gossip "who's the Head Boy"

"Yea who is it" asked Ron "I have a bet with Harry he reckons it'll be Macmillan and I bet Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"So what happens if you're both wrong?" asked Hermione

"Nothing" replied Ron "just don't tell me it's Michael Corner, the guys a whining prick sometimes"

"It's not" said Hermione taking a deep breath, "its Malfoy!"

"WHAT?" exclaimed Ron of all of them Ron was always the last one to get over things "Malfoy as in Draco Malfoy, the Great Bouncing Ferret?"

"Yes Ron, that Malfoy" replied Hermione wearily looking to the others for help. Surprisingly it came for Harry.

"I guess we should have expected that," he sighed "he does have the best grades next to Hermione."

"But he's a Death Eater" said Ron

"No he's not" said Harry "he showed his true colours in the final battle as did his mother, though not to the same extent. We should give him a chance."

"I can't believe you trust him" said Ron

"I don't" replied Harry "but he deserves a chance," he turned to look at Hermione "If he gives you any trouble just tell us and we'll make him regret it."

"Or Hermione can just punch him again," added Ginny they all laughed and made their way up to the castle.

****

After the Sorting Ceremony and feast Dumbledore got up, or rather floated up, to say his speech.

"Good Evening" began Dumbledore as the last remnants of conversation died. "It is a joy to see so many of you faces again. This year marks the beginning of a new time for us all. For many this is a new beginning, after years of living with the fear. I see the sadness that haunts many of you and as we begin this year many of you are still healing from the scars of war. But know this, none of you are alone, the war touched as all in some way. Last year this school proved that, when united, we can repel the darkness. Each of you have troubles that haunt you and often it seems that we must face them alone but please remember there is always someone to help you and together we can rebuild our world."

There was a moment of complete silence as the assembled students reflected on Dumbledore's words.

"Now before you all hurry off to bed I have a few start of term notices. Firstly I would like to say that Professor Slughorn has decided to return to his retirement and the post of Potions Master will once again be taken by Professor Snape." There was loud cheering from the Slytherin Table. "And the Post of Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher will be filled by Professor Jareth Whistler." Polite applause filled the Hall.

"I know him" said Ron "he used to be Curse Breaker like Bill"

"Cool" replied Dean

"Dumbledore cleared his throat and continued "Secondly all first years please note that the forbidden forest is out of bounds to students. Some of our older students should also be reminded of this. Also Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that there is a blanket ban of all items from Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes." Loud groans echoed around the hall. "Finally I would like to present our Head Boy and Girl for this year. The Heads are in charge of organising student events such as the Hogsmeade outings and school balls. They are also there to help you with any problems you may have. This year's Head Girl is Miss Hermione Granger." The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers and Hermione blushed. "And our Head Boy is Mr Draco Malfoy." This time it was the Slytherin table who lead the cheers but the other houses gave only muted applause. Hermione could almost see the thoughts in their heads, asking why him.

"Hey I've got a question" said Ron "why do the Slytherin's still cheer for him? Didn't he turn on them and fight old Voldy"

"yea" replied Ginny "but he never said why, and now many of the Pureblood families think it was because he found out Voldemort was a half-blood and that he turned on him because he thought it beneath him to serve a crazy half-blood. Also his actions meant that he kept his families fortune and most of their influence. So the Slytherin's think he was acting with selfish cunning which makes him their leader again."

"Do you think it's true?" asked Hermione

"I don't think so." Replied Harry "if his goal was self preservation why did he risk his life? It doesn't make sense"

Before they could continue Dumbledore spoke again. "All right off to bed with you all classes start the day after tomorrow. Could the Prefects please lead the first years to the dormitories and could the heads meet with Professor McGonagall. Good night, Pip Pip"

There was a great clatter as people headed out of the great hall. Hermione made her way to the high table where Professor McGonagall waited with Malfoy.

"Good Evening Miss Granger" she began "if you and Mr Malfoy will come with me I will show you to your new dormitories."

They made their way through the castle until they reached a sealed stone archway with an image of an intertwined snake and lion. How appropriate thought Hermione.

"The Password is Forbidden Moon," said McGonagall. She waited as the archway swung open then stepped inside. "Mr Malfoy your room is through that door on you left and Miss Granger yours is on the right. The door in the centre is accesses to the bathroom and there are also connecting doors to the bathroom from your separate rooms, and this common room is for your shared use." She fixed the two heads with my stare "this is usually the part where I warn you that there is to be no inappropriate behaviour while you are here alone, though I think my Breath is better used warning you not to kill each other. As Heads you are expected to have the maturity to work together and that will not be possible if you are forever attacking each other. Ok, I think that's everything. I'll let you get settled in and I would like a schedule for patrols by the end of the week. Goodnight" With that she left and to two of them looked at each other.

"and so begins the year" said Hermione looking around the common room. It was furnished with a few couches set in front of a stone fire place with a table in between. The far wall had two desks for their study and a bookshelf lined the wall near the door.

"this looks nice" said Hermione

"yea it's fine" said Malfoy. "hey Granger i think we better set some rules."

"what kind of rules Malfoy?" she asked suspiciously

"Well for one thing we need to keep the doors attached to the bathroom locked and have a schedule of use other wise I won't get to use it." Hermione glared at him "also" he continued "if there is a tie on my door it means keep out cause i have company."

Hermione rolled her eyes at him while hiding a blush "Whatever" she replied. "now if you don't mind I'm going to go unpack"

He nodded and the pair split up to their separate rooms to unpack.

Hermione had only just finished unpacking when a noise behind her made her jump. Unfortunately she jumped backwards and fell over her trunk handing sprawled on the floor on top of Malfoy, again.

Hermione looked at him, waiting for the smart remark, when suddenly she saw his eyes. They were filled with agony. Hermione jump up off him, did she really hurt him that much? He got up quickly and was half way out the door when Hermione looked at her own arm it was smeared with blood and it wasn't her own.

"Malfoy wait!" she yelled and ran after him grabbing him by the shoulders before he could reach his room. "what happened, you bleeding, let me heal this."

"No" cried Malfoy

"I'm studying to be a healer when we graduate I'm not going to let you just walk away."

"It's just a wound that got reopened when we fell."

"I'm still going to have a look, even if I have to force you."

"Fine" he replied grudgingly "but no magic," Hermione was shocked "promise me Granger no magic"

"Ok, no magic" she said wondering what was going on

Malfoy slowly rolled up the blood soaked sleeve of his shirt. Suddenly Hermione felt a sense of dread he was rolling up his left sleeve, the arm with the Dark Mark. The sleave was pulled back to reveal a bloodstained mess of bandages wrapped around his forearm. Hermione gasped, had he done what she thought he'd done, no it couldn't be. He looked up into her eyes. And his voice was full of pain as he spoke

"I couldn't stand it, I hate him I couldn't keep the Mark on my skin,"

"But I thought it couldn't be removed" said Hermione

"It could be removed by magic, he made sure of that" said Malfoy bitterly

"but I found a way. He neglected one thing, Riddle thought that no one who got the mark would be willing to die to be rid of it. Someone who wanted it gone so that they could hide or evade the Auror's couldn't do it because they a) cared more about living than removing the mark and b) never thought to abandon magic. The only way to get rid of it is without magic." he paused before continuing softly "I had to cut it out with a knife" Hermione was knocked speechless at this. His voice got even softer as he continued "once I had cut it out I had to leave it to heal naturally. If I use magic to heal the wound the Mark will be restored as well. The only thing left is the Muggle way, bandages and time."

Hermione sat there stunned as she listened. She leaned forward to look closer at the bandages. They were wrapped haphazardly around his arm and looked rather stale. "Malfoy" said Hermione carefully. "How long since you changed the bandages and dressing."

"I haven't and aren't bandage and dressing the same thing?"

"No there not" she replied. "This may sound odd to you but..." she stopped, took a breath and continued slowly "We need to take that off"

"What the bandage? Are you mad?" he looked at her sceptically

"Look" she replied hotly "I can see you've done this without knowing Muggle medicine. I carry a first aid pack in my trunk so we can dress it properly now. We need to change the bandages and put a dressing on. We may even have to put antiseptic on it. Are you taking and pain killers?"

"Any what?" he asked

"I take that as a no then, wait here" she got up and collected her first aid kit. First she gave him the strongest painkillers in the kin then, slowly and painstakingly, she began the task of unwrapping, and cutting, the matted, blood soaked bandage from his arm. He grimaced in pain at every motion but eventually the last of it was removed to reveal the horror underneath. His entire fore arm was dominated by a deep gorge in the flesh. The sight sickened Hermione and she shuddered at the thought of anyone doing this to themselves. As she cleaned and redressed the wound Malfoy spoke "Don't tell. Please Granger don't tell anyone what I did" he stared at her until she nodded

"Ok, I won't tell but this dressing will need to be changed you will have to tell somebody like Madam Pomfrey I don't have the stuff to do it more than one more time. He nodded slowly.

"I think I need to sleep now, otherwise I'm likely to pass out on the couch." With that he got to his feet and made is way o his room. "Goodnight Granger" he said as the door swung shut.

Lying in bed that night Hermione reviewed what she knew of him. He was still as sarcastic git and the womanising Slytherin Prince, but in the weakness caused by pain he had shown a softer side to his personality. Maybe just maybe, that side might show up again, that is if he even remembered it.

* * *

**This chapter was a bit darker and more serious. please tell me what you think. did you like it? Constructive criticism welcome.**

**thanks Storm  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Everyone. Sorry this update has taken so long. I've been drowned in Uni work and assignments. Thanks to everyone who reviewed it means a lot to me. Now on with the story:**

_Disclaimer: i don't own anything. _

Chapter 3 

Hermione woke up early the next day and looked around her room. The light filtered in through the large window in the corner, illuminating the rich red of curtains and filling the room with warmth. Her room was decorated with her house colours. Her four poster bed was hung with red curtains edged with gold and her sheets were red with a gold cover and pillows. The bed and wardrobe were a deep mahogany, as was her desk which was already covered in books. More books piled on the large bookshelf opposite the bathroom door. Hermione reached for her wand on the bedside table and performed a little time spell, it was 6:30 in the morning.

She sighed "It's too early to be awake" she complained to herself. They didn't even have classes today. She had arranged to meet up with Gin and Luna before breakfast but not this early, they would probably still be asleep. "And so should I" she mumbled. After a short internal debate Hermione decided to get up and get ready for the day.

She entered the common room stealthily, if Malfoy was still asleep she wanted him to stay that way. It was too early to deal with him. Her mind was still trying to come to grips with the two sides of him. On one hand there was the sincere, kind and wounded Malfoy that she had seen last night, and on the other was the womanizing git, the Arrogant Slytherin Prince. The two sides didn't seem compatible. She was also wondering which Malfoy would meet her this morning. Luckily the room was empty and there was no sound from his room. Hermione decided to spend the time reading until she was to meet Gin and Luna. Moments after opening her book, Hermione was lost in the world of the story, so much so that she didn't notice Malfoy door opening.

"What a surprise the Bookworm is reading?" drawled a sarcastic voice causing Hermione to jump in surprise, which caused him to smirk "did you even bother to sleep or did you just read all night because you don't have classes today?"

"Haha" she replied rolling her eyes "I woke up earl and decided to read before meeting my friends for breakfast at 8:00."

Leaned forward and whispered softly "then it's a good thing I interrupted you, its 8:02"

"WHAT," yelled checking the time. "I completely zoned out"

She grabbed her coat and ran for the door, almost knocking over Malfoy in the process. She rushed o the great hall hoping that Gin and Luna hadn't been waiting long.

"Morning guys" she called to her friends as she reached the Gryffindor table. "Sorry I'm late"

Ginny smiled "did you decide to have a sleep in like Harry and Ron or did you just forget about us while arguing with the Ferret Prince?"

"No I woke up at 6:30 but I decided to read while I waited and I forgot the time."

Both the girls laughed. "Trust Hermione to be lost in a book on the first day of term." Laughed Luna

The three of them enjoyed breakfast together catching up on gossip without the boys to pester them.

"So Luna" said Ginny "have any of the boys caught your eyes this year." Luna looked away blushing "come on Luna spill" said Ginny "the War is over and we can have some fun, tell us and we'll help get you a date" she put a pleading look on her face

"I don't wanna tell you yet cause I'm not sure. I'll tell when I'm certain it's not just Fliterbys in my head confusing me." Replied Luna in her usual dreamy voice. Ginny and Hermione exchanged glances and let the matter drop. If Luna got started about some crazy creature chances are the she wouldn't stop.

"Hey lets go down to the lake and sit out in the sunshine. It'll be winter soon and it will be to cold." Suggested Hermione.

The girls left the Great Hall and started to head to the lake when they heard something. Soft music was drifting down the hallway from a set of empty class rooms.

"Let's go see what's going on" said the ever curious Ginny towing the other girls down the corridor. As they got closer they could hear a soft rich voice coming from one of the classrooms.

_You can say love's forever  
And find it never stays  
In you I've recovered  
The one thing that must remain_

_  
I'm tired of a world undone  
I've figured out you're my setting sun_

The girls hurried forward looking for the right door

_It's cruel  
The way I'm needing you  
I guess I'll play the fool  
It's my heart, not my mind and it's taking over  
Cruel  
Suddenly it's true  
No longer can I choose  
It's in you I'm defined and there is no other  
Oh it's Cruel  
Oh it's Cruel  
_

The stopped outside the right door only to find it looked, so they stood with their ears to the door.

_I can hold back emotions  
Get lost in a maze  
But this urgency tells me  
I just can't refrain_

_  
Dreams have come and passed me by  
But now it's time to redefine _

_  
It's cruel  
The way I'm needing you  
I guess I'll play the fool  
It's my heart, not my mind and it's taking over  
Cruel  
Suddenly it's true  
No longer can I choose  
It's in you I'm defined and there is no other_

The voice was slightly familiar but none of them could recognize who it was.

_I've seen it come and go so many times  
But this is critical, the truth  
I can't hide  
And I don't know why_

_It's cruel  
The way I'm needing you  
I guess I'll play the fool  
(It's cruel the way I'm loving you)  
(Baby now I know it's true)  
It's my heart, not my mind and it's taking over  
Cruel  
Suddenly it's true  
No longer can I choose  
It's in you I'm defined and there is no other_

The music died away and there was the sound of a door closing.

"Damn" said Ginny "he must have gone out the other door. Did ether of you recognise the voice "

"Nope" they replied in unison. "I'd recognise that voice if I heard it" continued Hermione

"Whoever he was" said Luna "he really meant what he was singing" the other two nodded the feeling had been evident in his voice.

They left the hall and began making their way down to the lake all the while running through lists of boys who could possibly have been in that room.

*#*#

It was dark when Hermione returned to her dorm. Her, Luna and Ginny had decided not to tell the boys about the mysterious singer and so, with nothing to distract them, they had proceeded to talk about nothing but Quidditch all through dinner. She dumped her bag and sat down on the couch, pulling out her book, to wait for Malfoy. They had to devise a patrol schedule for the prefects.

She hadn't been reading long when a fast pale hand snatched the book from her grasp. She looked up and glared at the Head Boy.

"Oh come now Granger don't glare" he teased "surely you have other things to entertain you other than books." She held her hand out for the book. He held it out of her reach, an easy thing since he towered over her at about 6'2. He smirked at her "maybe we should entertain ourselves by proving McGonagall wrong, I'll show you how I earned my title." he whispered suggestively. Hermione rolled her eyes, she could tell he was just teasing, he wouldn't want her in his bed and he knew she wouldn't accept. She silently, and wandlessly, summoned the book back to her hand, ripping it from his grasp. "Sorry Malfoy, we need to work" He rolled his eyes and she continued "I understand that you are handicapped by natural immaturity and I forgive you... IF you help with the schedules."

He groaned "Granger it's the first day, can't this wait. There's a party in the Slytherin Common room to night and I'm needed"

She gave him a sweet mocking smile. "McGonagall asked for the patrol schedule. You can go to the as soon as we're done." He groaned again and sat down opposite "I guess if I don't you'll tell McGonagall about the party." She nodded and handed him a sheet of paper. "This is a list of all the prefects." Malfoy looked down at the list of names and mentally sighed, it was gonna be a long night.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it**. **please review and let me know if you liked it. **

**The Song is _Cruel_ by human nature **

**the mystery deepens next chapter. hopefully I'll have it finished soon.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone, thanks to all of you who review.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, if I did I'd be rich_

Chapter 4 

It was the end of the second day of classes and Hermione entered the common room late that evening, having just come from the library, to find Malfoy waiting for her. She approached him warily. He had stuck to their truce so far and was usually quite civil when they were alone, though he was still a sarcastic womanizer and teased her often. In public he was his normal stuck up self, though she had noticed that he had stuck to his promise and never went so far as to call her mudblood.

"Hello Malfoy" said Hermione; she always made an effort to give him a polite greeting. If she was polite he would usually follow suit.

"Evening Granger. Have you been to the library already?" he asked sarcastically pointing to her bag "we don't even have any assignments yet?"

"I know that," she snapped "I just wanted to get a head start." She turned to go to her room but Malfoy caught hold of her arm to stop her. "What do you want Malfoy" she asked

"I wanted to ask you about the muggle medicine stuff." Hermione stopped and turned to face him. He hadn't mentioned his arm since she dressed it three days ago. "What do you need to know?"

"You said I would need to redo the bandages but you never said when?"

Hermione thought for a moment "how long be for term did you..." Hermione trailed off. She really didn't like to think about what he had done and couldn't bring herself to say it. He obviously realised this and answered softly.

"I did it about a week and a half before term. It took me that long to work out how." Hermione winced, she really did not want to about what else he had tried while attempting to remove the mark. Getting back to the matter at hand she thought about the time and the bloody mess she had seen the other day.

"You should get it redressed every two days at least. You can do it less often once it has healed more."

"So I should have done it yesterday"

She rolled her eyes; she was doing that a lot lately "yes you defiantly should have done it yesterday. Have you at least been taking pain killers?"

"Yes I've been taking the pain killers. I sent a mail order for some more pills and some medical supplies."

"Well that's good. Have you talked to Madame Pomfrey about it yet?" she was hoping he put aside his pride and asked the matron for help but she doubted it.

"No" he replied, confirming Hermione's assumption. He took a breath and looked at her cautiously "I don't want anyone else to no. Could you do it?" his eyes were pleading and Hermione caught a glimpse of the pain he was hiding.

"Please" he asked softly

Hermione gave in and nodded "I'll do it, I'd do it now but I exhausted my supplies I'll have to buy more."

"I have the supplies; I ordered more of everything you used on me."

"Ok then just let me put my bag down and I'll dress you arm."

"Thanks, I owe you one" the sincerity in his voice was unmistakable. He really was promising her one favour, which surprised her, she wondered if she would ever have to collect

*#*#*#

Hermione hurried down the corridor loaded with books. It was the third day of classes and she already had an assignment for Ancient Runes. The assignment wasn't due for three and a half weeks, but, like she told Malfoy, she wanted to get a head start.

Hermione entered the library and made her way to her table. No one else had assigned tables but since first year she had liked that spot and always sat there. In her third year a few of her year mates put a little sign on it saying '_Hermione's Table, disturb at your own risk'_, and although it had been a joke, the librarian had left the sign there and the table was always free for her. She smiled to herself, even the Slytherins knew to steer clear of her when she was stressed and studying.

Today, however, she was surprised to see the table was not as she had left it. On it there was a rose, made entirely of silver, floating upright just above the desks and a letter addressed to her in silver ink. Hermione warily opened the letter and began to read.

_Dear Hermione_

_Please listen and believe, this is not some tactless joke. _

_For too long now I have been suppressing my heart._

_I have admired you for years but I always lacked the courage to act._

_I get the best feeling in the world when you say hi, or even smile at me because I know that, even if it's just for a second, I've crossed your mind. You never leave my mind_

_The rose is for you, its beauty cannot match yours but I pray that you like it. I have enchanted it to play music for you. Just say to the rose '__sing for me'__ and the song will begin to play. _

_The female voice is the recording but the male voice is me. I altered my voice with magic but it has not increased the quality. This song makes me think of you and I always imagine you singing the other half of the duet. One day I hope to sing it with you. _

_Forever For You_

_Your Silver Romeo_

Hermione reread to letter twice before she actually believed it. She looked around the room cheeking the cost was clear before looking at the rose and whispering "Sing for me".

The rose began to glow softly and the petals gracefully unfurled and a shower of silver glitter spilled from the center. Then a soft melody filled the air. Hermione smiled as she listened, she knew this song, it was from a Disney movie _Anastasia_, she tried to recall the name, she remembered when it reached the chorus, it was called _At the Beginning with You"_ it was about two people, who didn't realise they were in love when they meet, admitting their love.

Hermione couldn't stop smiling as she listened to him sing to her. She couldn't recognise the voice because of the magic but she could tell the singer was almost as good as the boy she heard with Ginny and Luna. Hermione had never admitted it but she loved it when people sung to her. She loved to sing herself and the singing flower was probably the most romantic thing she could imagine.

*#*#*#

Hermione arrived late to lunch, she had listened to the song at least three times before realizing that she was supposed to meet her friends in the Great Hall.

"Hey Mione" called Ron "did you get lost in a book again?"

Hermione shrugged. She had decided not to tell Harry and Ron about the letter. She still wasn't sure she wanted to tell Ginny and Luna yet, maybe she would if she got another one. She was hoping that another letter would come.

"It's been four days," said Harry "How's life with the Ferret?" Hermione shrugged again, Malfoy had asked her not to tell anyone about his arm and their bargain.

"It's fine, we haven't killed each other yet and we managed to sort out all the prefect patrol rounds, which by the way Ron, start next week."

"Who am I with" asked Ron

"All the prefects rotate" she replied "you'll have a different partner each week, the only people who don't rotate are us heads because we have to patrol particular areas and supervise the pairs."

"Does that mean you have to spend even more time with Malfoy?" said Ginny

Hermione nodded "I'll give it a week," she said jokingly "if something hasn't gone wrong by next week, it will be a miracle." They all laughed at this.

"So" continued Hermione "do you guys wanna meet up in the heads common room after classes, you guys haven't even seen it yet?"

"Sorry Mione" said Harry "the tryouts for the Quidditch team are today"

Hermione sighed, Quidditch was the one thing that everyone else did except her. She secretly agreed that it looked like fun but Hermione always steered clear of brooms. Flying was one of the few wizarding aspects that Hermione failed at mostly because she was afraid of heights.

Just then the bell for classes rang and the hall was filled with the scraping of chairs and voices.

"What have we got next?" asked Ron

"Double Defence Against the Dark Arts." answered Hermione without looking at her timetable.

"What do you think?" asked Ron smiling "Will we be learning anything new or will the new teacher just be refreshing what Harry already taught us?"

Harry and Hermione laughed. They hurried to the fourth for their class and took their seats at the front of the class. Looking around the room they took in the new displays. There were diagrams of ward spells and protective charms, blueprints of pyramids, and various artefacts and amulets. Many of the students were looking around unsure, wondering what Professor Whistler would be like. Hermione couldn't blame them, thinking back over the different DADA teachers they had had Hermione had to wonder if they would be better off just to run the DA again, but hopefully, now that there were less people trying to kill them, they would get a better teacher.

"Good Morning everyone" called a voice from the back of the room. They turned to see the professor walking through the door.

"Welcome to seventh year Defence Against the Dark Arts. I am Jareth Whistler. By for taking this job I was a curse beaker working in Egypt, Greece and Mexico. This term we'll be focusing on advanced wards and amulets. How to make and cast them, how to detect them and also how to break them. "

The rest of the lesson was spent studying the different forms of personal wards, both for protection and detection. Professor Whistler proved to be a good teacher, he defiantly knew what he was talking about and he managed to crack a few jokes while teaching. When the bell went for end of classes, Hermione packed up and followed Ron and Harry out.

"I actually enjoyed that." Said Ron in a surprised voice "looks like this DADA will be good this year." Harry and Hermione agreed

"Well guys I'll see you at dinner, I'm going to head back to my rooms."

"Ok Mione" replied Harry "but we might be late if the trials run overtime"

Hermione waved good bye to her friends and headed for her room. After she had dumped her bags she paused for a moment bring the letter and rose out of there hiding place in her robes. Carefully she charmed the bottom draw in her desk so that no one else could open it and hid them inside turning back towards the door Hermione noticed a piece of parchment on her window sill. She picked it up and felt her heart flutter as she saw the silver writing.

_I knew at once that you were meant for me_

_Deep in my soul, I know you're my destiny_

_The way was once clouded by the fear in my soul_

_But now I realize, only you can make me whole_

_Forever For You_

_SR_

Hermione felt her eyes fill with happy tears, the poem was so beautiful. Hermione was a romantic at heart but she hadn't let anyone know. She smiled re reading the letter before hiding it with the first one. Glancing at the rose she had an idea.

Walking out into the common room Hermione conjured a TV and DVD player and adapted them to run off magic. Next she did a distance summon on her DVD collection from home, remembering to cast an invisibility spell too. She caught the case and selected Anastasia from a wide variety of movies and put it in the player. However just before she could relax on the couch, Malfoy walked in.

"What are you doing Granger? And what is that thing?" he demanded waving a hand at the TV.

"It's a TV Malfoy, I'm going to watch a movie." She replied half smiling. He looked at her blankly

"Why don't you sit down and watch it. Your dressing needs to be redone anyway I'll doing while you're sitting here how about that?" he nodded and grabbed the kit from his room.

"Oh and Malfoy put your wand over there." She said pointing to the table across the room.

"Why" demanded Malfoy looking confused

"Because I don't want you to curse the TV when it makes a loud noise or something happens on screen." The first time her and Harry had watched a movie with Ron he had jumped up waving his wand at the screen because he thought they were being attacked. Admittedly it was in third year and they were watching Jurassic Park but it was better to be safe than sorry.

As the movie played Hermione finished redressing Malfoy's arm. It didn't take long for her to be engrossed in the movie and in think about her secret admirer. Between a secret admirer and a, sometimes, nice Malfoy, this week was proving to be a very interesting start to the year. This year might not be as dangerous as the last ones but Hermione couldn't shake the feeling that it would be no less complicated and exciting.

* * *

**looks like Hermione's life is about to change. Please review and let me know what you think**.

**p.s I'm going camping for Easter so i won't be able to update until after the 6th **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys**. **so sorry that this update took so long. i had a uni assignment and a severe case of writers block. but its finished now for your enjoyment. Thanks for all the reviews. **

Chapter 5 

Even though it was Saturday, Hermione woke up early the next day. She wouldn't admit it but she was excited, hoping to find a letter waiting. She checked the time and groaned it was even earlier than she though. She glanced at the draw containing the rose and letter wistfully. She shook her head at her own folly, she had received two letters and already she was harbouring romantic feelings. It had only been one day and there was the possibility that this could be someone's idea of a joke. She thought of the Slytherin next door and the characteristics of the whole Slytherin house, yes this could easily be a prank, but she really hoped it wasn't. She decided to wait if it was some kind of joke, the person responsible would soon tire of the prank and reveal it.

With that thought settled she got up and began to get ready for the day. She intended to get some study in after breakfast, because there was a heads meeting after dinner and as it was the first meeting of the year, it was likely to take far longer than expected. Sneaking out of the common room she headed for the library. When she arrived she dumped her books on the table and looked around. The library was empty and not a sound disturbed the peace, which should be perfect for her work, but she really didn't fell like studying just yet.

"fine" she said to herself "I'll just leave my stuff here and go for a walk around the grounds before breakfast, I'll start my studying then"

She left the library and began to wander out to the grounds. The morning air was fresh and cool against her skin, the wind wiping lightly through her hair. It was a beautiful morning and Hermione decided that it was worth waking up early if this was to be her reward, maybe she would choose a spot out here to read before breakfast more often.

After a while Hermione decided to return to the library before breakfast, just to check if her stuff was still there. At least that was what she told herself, part of her was hoping that their might be a letter there and she wasn't disappointed. On the table propped up against her bag was a small silver letter with her name on it. Carefully she unfolded the note.

_Some men say that they have seen angles, _

_but I have seen you and I know that,_

_they have seen nothing._

_Forever For You_

_SR_

Hermione smiled and blushed as she read and reread the note, it was short and sweet. His way of reminding her that he was there. Looking down at her bag she noticed something else, hidden in the shadow for her bag was a ruby red rose with a sliver of silver ribbon tired around the stem. Carefully she placed the rose in her bag where it couldn't be seen and hid the not it the folds of her robes before making her way down to breakfast.

*#*#*

"Hi Hermione" said Ginny as Hermione sat down next to her at the table "what's got you so happy? "

"did Malfoy drown in the bath or something?" asked Ron

"No" said Hermione trying to come up with an excuse "it's just that it is a beautiful morning and its Saturday so we can relax a little."

Ron and Harry swallowed the excuse but she could tell that Ginny wasn't fooled

"Hey Hermione, do you want to come up to the common room after breackfast we're gonna play chess and exploding snap?" asked Harry

"No I've got study to do." Replied Hermione  
"what happened to relaxing?" asked Ron

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by the arrival of the mail. As she watched the multitude of owls fly around the hall she noticed a small blue bird weave through the owls heading straight for her. The bird was obviously conjured because as it dropped the letter in her lap it vanished into thin air. Looking down and seeing the silver paper she stealthily opened it under the table, while Harry, Ron and Ginny were distracted by the newspaper that had been dropped in Ron's cereal.

_Dear Hermione _

_How does it feel to be the most beautiful girl in the room?_

_Your smile shines brighter than the sun and puts the stars to shame. _

_They may ask you to leave soon, your making all the other girls look bad._

_Forever For You_

_SR_

Hermione smiled tucking the letter out of sight. Her Romeo seemed to have a talent for flattery and she loved the compliments, even if they were a bit over the top.

"What did you get Hermione?" asked Ginny turning away from a milk splattered Ron.

"Oh, nothing important" said Hermione quickly "we should head off now."

She rose from her set and Harry and Ron followed accompanied by a suspicious Ginny.

As they left the Great Hall and low, snide voice called. "Did you lose a splash fight with you bowl Weasley? They turned to see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle behind them. It was Crabbe who had spoken and Malfoy and Goyle were smirking at the joke.

"Don't you lot have somewhere else to skulk?" retorted Ron

"Now that you mention it, i have an appointment with a hot 6th year in a broom closet. Though I don't expect you would understand what I mean Weasley. No girl would ever drag you into a closet."

Ron's hand was itching towards his wand

"Cool it Ron" said Ginny "he's just trying to provoke you"

"He's just spouting crap, said Hermione "look they're in their Quidditch robes, he's going to the Pitch not a closet, there just trying to wind you up." Slowly Ron relaxed

"Shame I was looking forward to seeing you vomit slugs again Weasley." Malfoy taunted

"Oh shut it Malfoy" retorted

"Can't you at least pretend to be nice?" said Harry

"I'll try being nicer when you try being smarter" Replied Malfoy

"Git" snapped Ron

"That's enough Ron" said Ginny "don't waste your time on the mean little ferret."

"I'm not mean; I just say what everyone else is thinking"

By now Hermione was fed up with their fight. The fight sounded more like a child's squabble and Hermione decided to end it. She also couldn't help but notice that none of Malfoy's insults were directed at her, it look like he intended to honour their truce, at least partially, in public.

"Ok that's enough" said Hermione stepping between the two sides. "Ron, Harry, Ginny, let's go. Malfoy I'll see you after dinner for the meeting." Be for either side counld respond Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and walked of down the corridor followed by Ginny who was leading Harry by the wrist.

"Merlin he's annoying" said Ron collapsing onto a couch

"if i remember correctly wasn't it Crabbe that started it?" corrected Hermione "Crabbe started it and then you lot start arguing with Malfoy instead of confounding Crabbe and walking away"

"You're suggesting we hex someone?" said Ron astounded "what happened to the whole inter House unity stuff you've been sprouting"

"I said confound not hex, you don't need a spell to confound Crabbe just a complicated sentence and a bib word." The group broke into laughter at this

"Look" said Hermione "I know the majority of Slytherins are gits." Ron and Harry nodded vigorously "but we have to try to get on with them, the wizarding world is still a mess after the war and we are going to have to try to cooperate in order to move on." Hermione thought about her truce with Malfoy and the fight downstairs, "And if the fight just now is anything to go by, the animosity between our houses is quite childish."

Ron looked like he was about to argue but then Ginny nodded and Harry spoke.

"Your right as usual, we do need to cooperate but how, whenever we are around the Slytherins some kind of argument starts?"

"I have an idea." Said Ginny "and you lot can join in to." She looked to the students around them who were, unbeknownst to Hermione and Harry, listening to their conversation. Neville, Seamus, Dean, Pavati and Lavender moved over so that they could hear better.

"From now on each of us has to make at least one attempt a week to do something for the cause of house unity. Just one thing, you could help a Slytherin first year find their class, even if it's as simple as not responding to a taunt, just one thing a week."

The others looked at her sceptically. "Its a challenge" continued Ginny "but let's see want happens."

"I'm in" declared Hermione "as Head Girl I have to be a role model"

"Count me in" said Neville "but does it just have to be Slytherin shouldn't we do it for all the houses?"

"We don't really need to," said Ginny "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw get along fine, lets just concentrate on being civil to the Snakes once a week."

The others nodded and the challenge was set, but Hermione couldn't help but wonder if it would last, she hoped it would.

*#*#*

"Think that's everything," said Hermione "Dumbledore approved the patrol timetable, the Hogsmeade weekends are set and the dates for the balls are settled and are awaiting confirmation. Did I miss anything?"

"No, is the meeting now over?" asked Malfoy

"Yes its over" said Hermione getting up and collecting her books for her homework. The meeting had gone surprisingly fast. Despite Malfoy's usual jibs he seemed to have forgotten the fight this morning.

Malfoy stretched out on the couch behind her conjuring sparks with his wand and making the light dance off the roof in distracting patterns. Hermione turned on him

"Shouldn't you be doing your school work?"

"I'd much rather be doing someone else, how about it?" He said smirking

She blushed then rolled her eyes, used to his teasing by now. "Oh shut up and go away I have to study"

"I hope you grades keep you warm at night." he said walking out the door to his bedroom.

Hermione turned back to her books shaking off thoughts of Malfoy. Unfortunately he had realised days ago that suggestive joke always made her blush, but she was slowly becoming immune to them.

She picked up her quill and was about to start writing when a soft hoot came from the window. Turning around she saw a school barn owl sitting on the window sill, she looked at its message and her heart leapt a little, in its claws was a silver letter. Carefully she remover the letter and sat down to read it.

_Dear Hermione_

_No doubt this letter is interrupting you studies so I will be brief, not that you need to study as you are the smartest witch in the school. I know you must have some doubts to my sincerity because I refuse to admit my identity, with all you have been through, you are right to be suspicious but please know this. I hide my identity for the simple fact that I don't believe myself worthy of you. You are the kindest, strongest and most amazing person I have ever known. My secrecy stems from the fact that I lack the courage to face you openly and risk rejection; we don't all possess a lion's courage._

_Maybe one day I will find the courage to revel the truth, or maybe you will uncover my identity yourself, but until then I hide behind obscurity while basking in the knowledge that my words may brighten your day._

_Goodnight Beautiful Lioness, sleep well_

_Forever, For You_

_SR_

_Ps. I noticed the clash between your group and the Slytherin bunch, i hope their meaningless words or threats did not affect you, though to someone of you caliber who took on multiple Death Eaters I doubt three Slytherins are much of a threat._

Hermione smiled as she read the letter, it seemed foolish that any guy would be afraid to approach her but it was flattering that he thought so highly of her. She liked his kick name for her, and it fitted well. She also had the piece to the puzzle of his identity, he had hinted at his house, well at least he had hinted at which house he was not in.

* * *

**I hope you liked it, please tell me what you thought and how i can improve, hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. **

**Storm**


	6. Chapter 6

**A big thank you to everyone who reviewed, it's great to know what you guys think. so on with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. but i wish i did.  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

As Hermione entered the Great Hall the next morning she noticed Ginny and Luna sitting together look suspiciously at her. Hermione quickly tried to hide her smile, there had been no note this morning but a ruby red rose with a silver ribbon was waiting on the window sill for her.

"Hi Guys, what's up?" asked Hermione pretending not to notice their suspicious glances.

"We want to know what's been going on with you?" asked Luna "You've been acting strange and very happy." Hermione tried not to laugh at the thought of Luna calling someone strange.

"Are you secretly dating someone?" asked Ginny eagerly "You have to tell us, please. Come on, friends tell." She said making a puppy dog face at me

"I'm not dating anyone" said Hermione and Ginny's face fell "but there is something..." said Hermione as she tried to work out how to tell them

Come on tell us" said Ginny but before Hermione could answer she was interrupted by an owl gliding down and depositing a silver envelope in front of her.

"Who's that from?" asked Ginny as Hermione quickly opened it unable to hide her eagerness.

_Dear Lioness_

_Love is a thing, well its kink of like Quicksand:_

_The more you're in it, the deeper you sink_

_And when it hits you you've just got to fall _

_I really shouldn't have fallen for you, but I did anyway_

_Forever, For You_

_SR_

"Who's it from?" asked Ginny again snapping Hermione back to reality "Your eyes have gone all dreamy; I thought you said you weren't dating anyone?" she accused

"I'm not" said Hermione "but I think I have a secret admirer."

"WHAT?" yelled Ginny "and you didn't tell us."

Hermione grabbed her hand and dragged her from the hall into a deserted class room with Luna following on behind.

"Don't yells where anyone can hear." Said Hermione

"Fine we're alone now... so spill" urged Ginny

"How long?" asked Luna

"Ok I'll start at the beginning. A few days ago I walking into the library and found a letter and a silver rose waiting for me, and since the he's sent me more like this one." said Hermione holding out the letter.

"Can I read it?" asked Ginny Hermione nodded and handed her the letter. She read it carefully before handing it to Luna to read.

"You said there were more letters," she clarified "how many more"

"This is the sixth letter and I got two normal roses." She replied

"What do you mean normal?" asked Luna

"Well the first one was made of silver and it played music, a recording of him singing to me."

"Wow" said Ginny

"Do you have any clues to who he is." Asked Luna

"Not really" said Hermione "All I know is that he is a good singer and I don't thinks he's in Gryffindor."

"Good singer?" asked Ginny could he be the guy in the class room?"

"I don't think so, the guy in the class room sounded better than him" she admitted

"We'll just have to do some investigating" stated confidently

"Don't tell anyone else" said Hermione "I don't want everyone to know yet, so be careful with your investigation; sometimes you're as subtle as a signpost."

"Fine" said Ginny "but everyone is going to find out eventually. This guy doesn't strike me as the kind to stay subtle very long."

*#*#*

Hermione arrived back at the Heads common room, that afternoon, to find Malfoy and Blaise lounging of the floor playing exploding snap. Strange she thought Blasie was the only Slytherin who she called by his first name, maybe because he was usually a lot nicer than the rest of them.

She tried to ignore them she got her books out to finish her homework but they were too distracting as the yelled and made the cards explode. She sighed and turned on them.

"Can't you two find a more useful way to use you energy" said Hermione annoyed at the interruptions.

"Come to think of it I know a much more interesting why to use energy, care for a bit of exercise, it'll get you all hot and sweaty." Replied Malfoy, he winked suggestively and Hermione blushed

"Look at that blush." Said Blaise laughing "maybe she's got a thing for you" he teased

"Is that it." Malfoy said jokingly "do you like me or something Granger?"

"Hardly, if I liked you I would have said something." She replied sarcastically

"Maybe you just can't express you lust for me in words, I mean I'm irresistible"

She smiled innocently and slowly walked towards him.

"You know, maybe your right" she said grasping his tie and pulling him closer to her, stunning Malfoy and Blaze. "My feelings for you no words can tell," she whispered softly the suddenly she pushed him away from her, sending him sprawling on the couch "except for maybe, go to hell." Blaze erupted into a fit of laughter at Malfoy's plight and Hermione smirked, turning away from them to continue with her work leaving Malfoy stunned on the couch.

After an hour of work Hermione put down her quill and turned to survey the room. After recovering from his shock Malfoy and Blasie had decided to play chess instead.

Hermione watched them thoughtfully, she didn't want to keep working, she'd done all the necessary work already, and she didn't feel like reading. While wondering what to do, her eyes fell on the TV in the corner. "Perfect" she thought "a movie is just what I need."

She walked over to the TV and began flipping through her DVD case.

"what are you doing Granger?" asked Blaise curiously from behind her

"Are you watching another movie?" asked Malfoy he enjoyed the last one, though he wasn't going to admit that any time soon.

"Yes I am. You can watch to if you quiet." She replied selecting a disc from the case and settling down on the couch.

"What are we watching?" Malfoy asked "Is it like the last one"

"No that one was an animated musical, this time we're watching Pride and Prejudice"

"Muggles turned Pride and Prejudice into a movie?" he asked interestedly

"Yes" replied Hermione confused at his sudden interest. Then she remembered their conversation on the train and smiled slightly to herself.

"Will I like this movie?" asked Blasie, he obviously knew more about muggle technology than Malfoy did even though he was pure blood.

"Maybe, do you know the book?" replied Hermione

"Yep" he said

"Then you'll problem like the movie" she answered. He took a seat on the couch beside Malfoy and reclined to watch the movie. Hermione relaxed against the pillows as the film started, waving her wand to dim the lights.

*#*#*

As the movie ended Hermione turned the lights back on and stretched out on the couch.

"Wow" said Blaise "I can't believe it. You two went a whole two hours without arguing."

Hermione glared and Malfoy threw a pillow at him.

"Hey look at the time." Said Hermione "We're going to be late for dinner"

The three of them separated to get ready for dinner. When Hermione came out of her room, ready to go she noticed that Malfoy and Blaise had already left. "Maybe that's for the best" she thought "if we turned up together it would raise all sorts of questions that I don't have answers for." Grabbing her wand she left the common room and set off to meet her friends for dinner.

*#*#*

Later that evening Hermione arrived back at her common room. She had spent a few hours in the Gryffindor common room after dinner playing chess and spending time with her friends. But it was getting late now and they had classes in the morning. At this point all Hermione wanted was a shower and a good night sleep. She grabbed her stuff and headed for the bathroom.

Hermione opened the door and walked into the bathroom without thinking, only to find a naked Malfoy standing there, getting ready for a shower. The first thought was relief at the fact that he was facing away from her, followed by a blushing interest as she noticed his well muscled body. However a second later her gaze locked onto his back as she comprehended the vision in front of her. The alabaster sink on his back was marred with dozens of crisscrossing scars. Hermione could think of only one thing that could make such a pattern... repeated use of a whip.

"Enjoying the sight?" he remarked "if you wanted a peep show you could have just asked. Do you want me to turn around so..." He stopped noticing the look on her face in the mirror and realising what she must have seen. The humour left his eyes and he reached for his towel, avoiding her concerned gaze. Hermione finally found her voice

"What happened?" she asked softly "who did that to you?" she asked horrified

"Why, the bastard I call Father. Who else?" Hermione was stunned. How could someone do that to their own child? Malfoy smirked humourlessly at her face.

"You didn't honestly think I became a prejudiced, evil, slave of darkness by choice did you? You saw what I did to escape. I didn't get to choice my beliefs they were chosen for me and enforced. Ever since I can remember, this was my punishment for questioning my father's wishes."

"But how did you hide it before now?" asked Hermione surely someone would have noticed and reported it.

"For years he hid it." Replied Malfoy bitterly, she had caught him now he might as well tell the whole story. "At first it was just beatings, but then it progressed to the Cruciatus, but then I started to become resistant to the curse. Did you know that if it's used on a person to much they become more resistant to the pain." Hermione couldn't hide her horror at the thought.

"When he realised this the physical attacks got worse and the whipping started. But he always healed me afterwards, so that he wouldn't have his name marred by child abuse" he continued as his voice grew more bitter "but after sixth year he stopped the healing and it got worse. He considered me a failure for not carrying out the mission and decided I should be left with reminders."

Hermione couldn't move as he recounted his tale, the idea of what he had been through had frozen her to the spot. She remembered what Harry had said about the confrontation between Malfoy and Dumbledore and how he thought Malfoy was being forced; it seemed the Harry had been right. At least she knew now how he could handle the pain of his arm.

After a moment of silence Hermione suddenly moved. She moved forward and threw her arms around him, completely ignoring the fact that he was clad only a towel. She stayed like that for a moment before stepping back.

"I'm sorry" she whispered "that shouldn't have happened to anyone.

He nodded once and after another long moment of silence his face changed back to the teasing Malfoy she knew.

"Now, if you don't mind Granger, could you leave so that I can finish my shower? Or would you like to stay and watch?"

She blushed, remembering his state of dress and hurriedly making her way out the door, but she couldn't stop herself from glancing back at him as she left the room. Quidditch had really done wonders for his body.

* * *

**there you go, another chapter done. Please leave a review to tell me what you liked and what i can improve. this is my first fanfic and hearing what you've got to say helps me in my writing.**

**Storm**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi readers.**

**I am so sorry that this chapter took so long to write. I had to stop for a while to do university exams and assignments and i got a massive case of writers block. but I'm back now.**

**Thank you to all the reviewers. special thanks to those who sent me reminders recently, it helped kick me back into gear.  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

It was Monday afternoon and Hermione and Ron were on their way to class when they were stopped by a voice from behind them.

"Well if it isn't the Know It All and friends" drawled a voice

Hermione looked up to see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle standing in their way

"What do you want Malfoy?" asked Hermione

"We came tell Weasly that we got a message from his village" said Goyle looking at his hand, Hermione smirked he was reading the insult from a note "they want their idiot back."

Ron's gaze turned cold

"Hey did the room temperature drop?" asked Goyle pretending to shudder.

"You, Goyle, have a room temperature IQ," remarked Hermione

To Hermione's surprise Malfoy laughed, Crabbe and Goyle looked confused

"Doesn't IQ mean I'm smart" replied Goyle. Malfoy laughed harder

"Isn't it beneath you to have a battle of wits with an unarmed person?" Malfoy asked

"Shouldn't you be defending you friends intelligence?" countered Hermione

"Unlike Gryffindors I don't defend lost causes, It's a simple fact your intellect is superior to Goyles, its relation to mine is another matter of course." Stated Malfoy

"I'd don't agree with the last part, my marks are far better than yours." Retorted Hermione

"I'm lost, who's on whose side?" asked Ron looking from Hermione to Malfoy and Goyle

"Never mind," said Hermione walking away pulling Ron after her as she headed for class.

*#*#*

Hermione walked into the common room late that evening

"Good Evening Granger" said Malfoy politely from the couch.

"I don't get it," said Hermione frustrated, "you can act civil when you're in private, so, can't you at least try in public?"

I'll consider it." He said "I have to ask, why do you hang around with Weasley? He's an idiot; he couldn't even keep up with a simple conversation"

"What about the goons you hang around with" retorted Hermione "they are thicker than the walls?"

"My company may be mentally impaired but they have their uses. What's Weasleys use? He may be smarter than my associates but so are gorillas"

Hermione rolled her eyes and headed for her room to dump her bags.

"I'll avoid this fight" she said to herself "that can be my good deed for the week"

Looking around her room the first thing she noticed was a flash of silver beside her bed. She hurried over and found an owl perched on her bed side table with a silver letter in its beak. Thinking quickly Hermione pulled out her wand and stunned the owl to keep it from leaving then she read the note.

_Dear Lioness _

_I don't want you to think I'm ridiculous or anything, but you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. _

_I just felt like I had to tell you that."_

_Good night sweet one_

_Forever, For You_

_SR_

She grabbed a sheaf of parchment and quickly wrote a short letter of her own.

_Dear My Silver Romeo_

_Sorry, I had to stun your owl so I could get this letter to you._

_Thank you for all your letters so far, they really warm my heart, and thank you for the singing rose I love music and love to sing. I also love it when people sing to me so the gift meant a lot. _

_Good night, I hope your dreams are as good as mine._

_From Hermione_

_Ps. Now that I can finally talk to you I can tell you that I agree: one day I will sing that song with you,_

Hermione attached the letter to the bird's leg and released it from her spell. It quickly flew to the window and out into the night, hopefully to deliver her letter.

Glancing at the time she decided to do some more homework before bed and settled down to work on her potions essay.

*#*#*

The next morning at breakfast Hermione waited anxiously for the post. her Romeo hadn't written back last night and desperately hoped that he had got her letter and would respond.

"Hey Mione, where do we meet for patrols tonight." Asked Ron interrupting her thoughts

"We are all going to meet at the prefects meeting room on the third floor." She replied

"Once every one is there we'll give you guys you pairs and assign you your patrol route for the week."

"Who am I with this week" asked Ron his mouth full of food.

"Justin finch-fletchley, and you're patrolling the 2nd and third floor." Replied Hermione

"Justin?" said Ron looking a little deflated "why couldn't I been with one of the girls."

Hermione paused for a second his words kind of stung. Yes they had both agreed that they were better as friends but Ron still acted jealous if she mentioned other guys, (which was one of the reasons she refused to mention her admirer), yet he blatantly ogled girls in front of her and now it seemed that all he wanted to do was get a new girlfriend.

"The pairs rotate so you'll end up with one of the girls sooner or later." Said Hermione keeping a hold on her voice and hoping that Ron hadn't noticed her pause.

"I guess I'll just have to wait." He replied and went back to eating.

Ginny leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Ignore him, He's and insensitive jerk, with the emotional range of a tea spoon." She said shooting a glance at her brother. Hermione smiled it was good to have a friend like Ginny.

Just then owls started arriving with the morning post and Hermione scanned the flock for a flash of silver. She wasn't disappointed when a large school owl swooped down and dropped a silver letter in her lap. Ginny saw the owl and immediately distracted Ron and Harry with Quidditch talk. Hermione opened it quickly under the table grateful for the distraction.

_Dear Lioness_

_You look beautiful today, just like every other day_

_If beauty were time you'd be an eternity._

_I'm glad you like the attention I've been giving you, you deserve nothing less._

_And to know that I will sing with you soon has brightened my day _

_For a song from your lips is and aria from Heaven._

_Forever For You_

_SR_

Hermione smiled as she reread the note the flattery was over the top but she couldn't help but enjoy it, who didn't want to be flattered and admired. One thing's for sure his guy was going to be great for her confidence.

*#*#*

As breakfast finished and they moved to leave Hermione was grabbed by Ginny and pulled out of the hall to the entrance hall where Luna was waiting.

"Well" said Ginny who was practically bouncing with excitement "What does it say?"

Hermione handed her the letter, she read through it before handing it to Luna.

"We have to find out who this is." She stated as the bell rang and the three of them moved off to class discussing the possible identities.

*#*#*

Towards the end of DADA Professor Whistler began handing out an assignment.

"This assignment is on advanced defensive charms and I expect you to al have it done by next week. It is important that you do the essay because next week we'll be trying these spells practically and I don't want to see anyone hurt. The only reason I'll except for not doing it is sickness to the point of exhaustion."

Theodore Nott's hand shot up into the air

"Yes Nott" said Whistler

"What about sexual exhaustion sir?" he asked and the Slytherins burst into laughter. However Professor Whistlers remained straight faced.

"Then I suggest you consider using the other hand, Nott" he replied and Nott's grin faded as the rest of the class burst into hysterics at the perfect comeback. The laughed until the bell rang and they had to leave, still chortling as they left the room.

"At least some professors still have their sense of humour." Said Ron as they made their way to the last class of the day.

*#*#*

That evening Hermione was leaving her room to head for the Prefects meeting when she noted Malfoy lying on the couch relaxing.

"Malfoy what are you doing, we have a prefects meeting to go to?" she said standing at the edge of the couch.

"Relax bookworm," he teased "if you're still here I can't be late." He retorted as he stood up

"Fine then" she said "but now we have to go" she moved towards the door and headed out towards the door with Malfoy following slowly.

"Oh hurry up Malfoy we're going to be late" she said glancing behind to make sure he was still following her.

"Don't worry Granger I'm still here, I'll follow you to the ends of the earth." He said in a joking tone.

"But would you stay there?" Hermione retorted.

*#*#*

They reached the Prefects meeting room and handed out everyone's patrol areas and partners with minimal fuss. Sure the Slytherin's protested working with the other houses and the Gryffindor's got a bit narky with the Slytherin's but it could have been a lot worse.

Now Hermione was patrolling the upper floors with Malfoy, who was doing his utmost to annoy her. "Keep talking Malfoy." she said as his needling continued "someday you'll say something intelligent."

"Oh come now Granger I'm intelligent" he said

"Oh yeah," said Hermione rolling her eyes "prove it"

"I'm the head boy and I have the best marks of any boy in the school and I'm second over all." He smirked arrogantly.

"And I believe I'm first over all," said Hermione

"Yes but you spend all your time reading, I spend mine socialising and being the life of the party." He said

"I do other things with my time, other than study Malfoy," she retorted "it's just for years those other things involved saving the world, which is rather more important than socialising." She explained

"But that's done now" he said "you won and I've hardly seen you celebrate, everyone else is beginning to relax and enjoy themselves, the repairing and cleaning up are almost finished and most people are cutting loose and partying or trying their hand at love. But not you, why?" his teasing tone had become more curious.

Hermione took breath before she replied.

"Before term started I spent all my time helping with the rebuilding, there was so much to do I didn't think I was ready to celebrate and now that we are back at school I need to concentrate on school stuff."

"Granger you need to relax as well if all you do is work soon you forget to have any fun at all. How about I show you a good time?" he offered, Hermione looked at him and caught the suggestive glint in his eyes and smacked him lightly on the arm.

"What?" he asked pretending innocence. She glared at him "Oh come on Granger I know how to please a woman" he said

"Well please leave me alone." She retorted turning down the next corridor, praying that the patrol would end soon.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. i'm sorry it took so long to post the next chapter should be much quicker now that i'm over my writers block. this chapter felt a little off, so please review and tell me what you thought. **

**Storm **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys thank you for all your reviews multiple and decided i should get this chapter up as fast as possible to say thank you. **

please exuse any small spelling mistakes. i am a horrible speller and i finished (and updated) this at midnight.

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter and Hogwarts does not belong to me. it belongs to JK

* * *

Chapter 8

Hermione stormed into the Heads common room and threw her bag into a corner. It was Wednesday and today had been one of the worst days so far, everything had seemed to go wrong today. The day had started badly when a first year had spilled juice all over her books and had only got worse. In potions they were supposed to be making a rather difficult potion but unfortunately she had had to work with Pansy Parkinson who refused to help and spent her time ether tormenting her or attempting to flirt with Malfoy at the next table. She had managed to finish the potion but had been stressed out and annoyed. Then two third years had decided to have a duel in the middle of a corridor which resulted in a number of the surrounding students being hit with stray jinxes and having to go to the hospital wing, she had dispersed the crowed and docked house points from Slytherin and Gryffindor but then she had to deal with a second year whose books had been cursed so that they hit him over the head whenever he tried to open them. She had taken him to Professor Flitwick to get the charm removed but had yet to find the culprit.

The only bright point of her day was the silver letter that had arrived at lunch. She pulled the folded note from her robes and opened it.

_Dear Lioness _

_I write to remind you that I'm thinking about you and how much I wish you were thinking about me._

_I see you as you move through the castle, eyes filled with knowledge and kindness i can't help but hope _

_That somewhere in your genius mind there is a space for me._

_I pray that amongst you tumbling thoughts and everyday distractions, there are thoughts of me._

_For you do not leave my thoughts as I wish for a place in yours. _

_Forever For You._

_SR_

As she reread the note Hermione decided that the next time she saw his owl she would have to freeze it again and write to him.

Her daydreams were interrupted by Malfoy and he walked into the common room.

"It's madness out there." He said dumping his bags his desk. "A few of the third years got a hold of some of the Weasley Twins Sugar Sparks, but they ate too many and now they're breathing fireworks."

Hermione groaned, it was time like these when she could see the logic of a blanket ban on everything made by Fred and George, the two of them had caused endless mischief while at school and now it seemed a whole generation of kids was going to use their products to follow in their footsteps.

"Don't worry" he said heading for his room "we don't have to deal with it Flitwick is already there."

Hermione decied to have a long bath to distress and she grabbed her things and headed to the bathroom, remembering to lock all the doors. Awhile later she emerged and headed to her room feeling much better and relaxed. She looked through her home work diary, but she really wasn't in the mood to work and she had finished everything due in the next three days. Deciding to watch a movie instead she went out to the common room and turned on the TV.

XXXX

As she selected a movie and relaxed on the couch Malfoy's door creaked open, He had heard the TV start and was interested to see what she would choose. He still wasn't going to admit how much he enjoyed the movie nights but that wouldn't stop him watching. He walked over and flopped down on the couch.

"What are we watching this time Granger "He asked making himself comfortable

"The Lion King" she replied "and before you ask it's an animated musical like the first one."

He nodded are drew his gaze back to the screen.

XXXX

*#*#*

As the movie ended Hermione waved her wand and turned the lights back on.

"Shame we don't get to see what happens next." Said Malfoy surprising Hermione

"Actually we do, there's a second movie" replied Hermione

"Do you have it?" he asked "Can we watch that next?"

"No I don't have it" She replied still surprised by his interest

He looked like he was about to say something but before he could, someone pounded on the door to the common room.

"Hey Mione" it was Ron's voice "Are you in there."

Malfoy sneered, his defences and mask back in place.

"You best go answer him, the Weasel sounds desperate" he got up and when back to his room ignoring the glance Hermione through in his direction.

Hermione got up and answered the door to find not only Ron but Harry as well.

"What's up guys?" she said as she invited them in "it's a bit late."

"I just got a letter from Bill." Said Ron

Hermione was suddenly very interested, Bill was in Australia trying to find Hermione's parents. After the war Hermione had spent weeks searching for her parents in Australia but had had little luck. When she had wiped their memories and sent them there to protect them, she had also placed charms on them to hide them from magical detection so that the Death Eaters couldn't find them. Unfortunately now those same wards that protected them were now keeping Hermione from finding them. As school approached and the cleanup continued Hermione had realised the she wouldn't be able to keep searching and that was when Bill offered his help. As a curse breaker he had experience finding this that were warded and had set about the task of finding her family.

"What does he say?" asked Hermione hopefully

"He hasn't found them yet but he has found some clues." said Ron holing out the letter.

It read:

_To Ron_

_Hope your enjoying the start of your final year at Hogwarts. Please pass the rest of this letter on to Hermione. _

_To Hermione _

_I am sorry to say I have yet to find you parents but I have managed to narrow down the area that they are living in._

_I didn't realise before now just how big this country is, you said that you sent them to Australia but next time could you choose a specific part of Australia._

_I've been able to narrow it down to the state and I've confirmed that they are somewhere in Queensland, but that's like saying they're somewhere in France or Germany._

_I should have more news soon._

_From Bill_

_Ps. Fleur said to say hello from her. _

Hermione putt down the letter and looked up at her friends.

"He's one step closer to find them." She said

"That's great." Said Ron.

"Yeah it is." Replied Hermione looking down "I just hope they're alright."

"Don't worry." Said Harry "you said it yourself, before they left you cast spells to bring them good luck and good health. You cast every protection spell you know and that's saying something. You're the brightest witch at Hogwarts and you cast every charm you know that would help them. They'll be fine." He smiled reassuringly and Hermione returned the smile which turned into a yawn.

"I think we best get to bed". Said Hermione

"Sure, we've got to get back to the common room before Filch Finds us anyway." Replied Ron.

"Don't you have the cloak?" asked Hermione as she let them out of the room.

"Yeah but I swear Mrs Norris still knows we're there." Replied Harry "See you in the morning Hermione"

"See yah" added Ron

"Bye Guys" said Hermione closing the door and retreating to her room. She was really tired because despite its relaxing ending it had been a really stressful day.

* * *

**A slightly smaller chapter but there is more on the way.**

**please Review and tell me what you think.**

**Also ****please tell me you most romantic gift and gesture. Very soon the Silver Romeo is going to stop being subtle.**

**Storm**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone I'm sorry that i keep having long breaks between updates. **

**also i love your reviews without them i probably would have given up rather than fight my writers block.  
**

* * *

Chapter 9

It was Saturday evening and Hermione was organising the heads common room while waiting for Ginny and Luna to arrive. She had a lot of school work that she should be doing but Gin and Luna had said that they would stop by after Ginny had finished Quidditch practice. Malfoy was absent which suited Hermione fine. Although they were getting along better now, he still went out of his way to annoy her. Some days were worse than others but by now Hermione had worked out the pattern. He was always nicer on the nights when she put on a movie and helped him with his arm. It was healing well and Hermione reckoned it would be nothing but a scar in a few weeks time. She hadn't actually seen him since before breakfast but that wasn't all that unusual the Slytherins were notorious for their Saturday parties and the Ferret Prince was surely the center of attention.

A knock of the common room door interrupted her thoughts; she opened it to find Luna and Ginny, (the latter still in her Quidditch practice robes).

"Hey Hermione" said Luna as they entered

"Guess what ? " said Ginny excitedly

"What" asked Hermione

"I got a letter from Charlie, he's engaged"

"Really, who to." Asked Hermione joining in with her friends excitement.

"Her name is Emily, she works with dragons like him in Romania."

"that's brilliant any other news?" asked Hermione realising that she actually missed these gossip sessions a tiny bit, not enough to have a conversation with Lavender, but enough to welcome the distraction.

"as a matter of fact yes i heard a rumour about you and Malfoy."

"WHAT" said Hermione stunned. Okay she thought I take it back I don't like gossip sessions.

"not romantically" said Luna laughing at Hermiones reaction. "People just recon that you're drugging him or he's drugging you because you haven't killed each other yet."

"Drugging him, now that's an appealing idea." Said Hermione laughing

"Oh come on Hermione life with him can't be that bad" said Luna

"it is" she replied "His face is the only good thing about him"

"His face? Interrupted Ginny smirking. suddenly Hermione realised that she'd made a big mistake

"Don't tell me that the Gryffindor Princess is attracted to the Slytherin Prince." She teased

"I'm not" Hermione denied "it's just that I recognised the benefits that Quidditich has on physique" Hermione said trying to dig herself out of the hole.

"Does that mean you've been looking at his body as well." Teased Luna.

"What No... why would I... it's not like I asked him to take his shirt off." Hermione blushed and stopped as she realised she was just digging herself deeper.

"You've seen him without a shirt!" accused Ginny nearly bouncing with excitement "Come on girl give us details, he's rumoured to have the body of a god."

"His reputation is well know" chimed in Luna

"Does the Body live up to the reputation of the Slytherin Sex God" asked Ginny eagerly

Hermione pictured the memory of Malfoy's body when she had walked in on him and seen it. She mentally erased the scars and couldn't stop the blush. Ginny was right, his appearance defiantly lived up to the reputation and she knew she couldn't deny it.

"Look at that blush" teased Luna "looks like the rumours right"

"And it looks like our Hermione liked the view" added Ginny

Both of them laughed at her obvious discomfort "come on Hermione there's no one else here, you tell us the truth and we'll leave you in peace to do your homework" continued Luna

"None else can hear, we swear not to tell anyone and the Ferret is probably off in the Snakes common room."

Hermione blushed and gave in "he's an arrogant, vain git" she began "But as far as physique," she paused "I think his reputation is accurate." Both girls whistled "now will you let me finish my work"

"Fine" replied Ginny and Hermione got up and let the girls out through the portrait door.

She sighed and was turning back to her desk, when a deep voice from behind shocked the life out of her.

"So you liked the view" drawled Malfoy she whirled around to find him leaning on his door frame. "Do you want another look, I don't mind" he smirked. Hermione flushed red and threw a pillow at him before escaping to her room. She was so embarrassed he had heard the whole thing. She hadn't realised he was in his room. She though he was in the Snakes Common room, but no he was within hearing rang, and he had heard her admit it. She was never going to here the end of this.

*#*#*#

It was now Sunday morning and Hermione was ready to strangle the ferret. He hadn't said anything about last night but had instead taken to wandering about the common room with his shirt open and smirking. His confidence and arrogance was astounding, the only reason he was actually wearing a shirt at all was (Hermione guessed) to hide his back but the fact that it was completely unbuttoned was distracting enough. Hermione was using all her will power to keep her eyes on her books, but she wasn't really studying instead she was repeating a mantra in her mind.

_Don't perv on the bastard, don't perv on the bastard, He's enjoying, don't perv on the bastard. Oh! What the hell, perv on the bastard. _

Hermione shook the last though from her head but her eyes flicked up against her will and ran up his sculpted chest. Unfortunately he was looking right at her and his gay eyes met hers and his smirk grew wider, she tore her eyes back to her work scolding herself for the lack of self control as Malfoy laughed at her returning blush, Hermione groaned it didn't look like he was going to tire of his new game any time soon.

*#*#*#

Hermione had left the common room for the sanctuary of the library, Malfoy's new game of 'Make Hermione Blush' had finally driven her mad and she had to escape so instead of returning to the common room after lunch she had come here for some peace. The thing was she new the only reason he continued his game was because she still reacted but she couldn't help it, he was incredibly good looking and if she was being honest she was attracted to his looks. However his personality was giving her whiplash and besides she was already falling in love with her Romeo and he was a far better choice than Malfoy. As if summoned by her words a chirping silver bird soared into view diving around the book shelves and then bursting into a shower of silver stars above her table, leaving a letter amidst the glitter.

Hermione grabbed it eagerly, all thoughts of the ferret forgotten as she opened the shining silver paper.

_Dearest Lioness_

_I write to remind you of how beautiful you are and to ask, if I may be so bold what frustrates you so today. I saw you at lunch earlier and your frustration was evident, (in fact I think you may have scared a few of your house mates because they were treating you like and explosion waiting to happen.) Now I may be jumping to conclusions but it would be my guess that your stress stems from the Snake in your common room and if this is correct, would you like me to lock him in a broom closet?_

_Don't let his antics (whatever they may be) put you down you are the most amazing which at this school and I mean more than your unparalleled mind. You are beautiful, caring, brave and loyal, never let anyone tell you different._

_Forever For You_

_SR_

Hermione smiled as she reread her letter, sterling back into her chair. "He certainly has a talent for over the top flattery," thought Hermione "but then again flattery, no matter how corny, still made any girl feel special.

* * *

**tell me what you thought, the review button is calling your name **

_**Storm**_


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter belongs to JK not to me

* * *

Chapter 10 

Hermione hurried up the corridor to her door lugging her bulging bag over one shoulder.

"Forbidden Moon" she spoke the password as she rushed in eager to dump her books and relax.

Her last class of the day had been Charms and they had been practicing a new locomotion charm. Somehow Dean and Seamus had managed to enchant their desk so that it chased and rammed anything that moved. Needless to say the class was stressful as students attempted to ether get out of the classroom unscathed or assist the Professor in stopping it.

After a class like that Hermione was determined to relax this evening.

"Good evening Granger." The mockingly sweet voice came from behind her and she could almost hear the smirk in this voice and picture the mischief on his face. Oh great what has he done now.

"Hello Malfoy" she said cautiously turning around slowly. He was lounging on one of the couches, feet propped up on the table and his shirt unbuttoned. Hermione tried in vain to suppress her blush but she was more worried about the look in his eyes that promised trouble.

"What have you done Malfoy?" she asked worried about the answer

"Nothing yet" he responded; now Hermione was really worried. Walked cautiously to her room and pushed open the door then she heard a soft murmur behind her and suddenly her room was filled with explosions. When the sparks had subsided Hermione looked around her room carefully inspecting it for signs of damage. Nothing was out of place, what had Malfoy's spell done.

She walked back into the common room to find Malfoy trying to suppress his laughter, "ok" She thought "that wasn't good why would he be happy in his spell didn't work... It was at that moment that Hermione happened to look down at her feet. Her eyes widened slightly and she rushed to the mirror, she was green. Malfoy's spell had turned every inch of the clothes and skin emerald green.

She marched back to the common room drawing her wand.

"Hey hey, stop" he said jumping off the chair with his hands in the air. "McGonagall told me to."

"What?" said Hermione freezing in confusion

"We learnt the colour change spell in class today and she told us we had to practice it on moving objects for next class." He said still trying to stop the laughter.

Hermione groaned "but I doubt she meant practice on me."

"She wasn't specific" he said pretending innocence "she just said moving objects."

"Oh" said Hermione smiling sweetly "In that case I'll help you practice."

Malfoy's smirk shrunk a few molars and he began to look worried.

Hermione raised her wand. "If you can change their colour in time I'll stop them. Can you stop them all before they hit" she smiled as Malfoy backed away "_Avis Oppugno" _she cried sending her birds hurtling at Malfoy's head, and so the studying game begun. Hermione would send bird after bird in his direction and if he managed to change a bird's colour it would veer off and return to Hermione until she relaunched it. When he missed which wasn't often he would be forced to dive behind chairs, or doors to avoid getting hit, and this went on for some time

*#*#*

A good while later Hermione and Malfoy where cleaning up the common room after finally calling a halt to the game. Hermione was straightening up the table when Malfoy walked over to his desk and pick up something that was hidden from Hermione's view.

"Hey, Granger, I found this on the window sill earlier" he called waving a silver envelop around as he walked back to her "and this was with it" he added, brandishing a red rose. "Is Weasel trying to win back your affections?"

Hermione froze "Give those back Malfoy" she demanded

"Then who are they from?" he teased "tell me and you get them back." Hermione paused "come on Granger I swear I won't tell"

"I don't know." She said hesitantly

"Sure you do. You recognised them the moment you saw the letter," he teased

"I know what they are" she said carefully "but I don't know who sent them. They're always anonymous"

"Always anonymous? Does that mean that there are more of these letters? Do you have a secret admirer Granger?" his voice sounded more than just curious, Hermione thought that there was some other motive in his words but before she could identify it, it was hidden behind his joking mask.

"Come on, Granger, tell me." He encouraged, Hermione realised that she would get no peace until she told him and she gave in.

"Fine, but you have to swear not to tell anyone." She said sharply

"I won't tell" He said "I promise."

Hermione reluctantly explained the letters and told him about the Silver Romeo. He listened intently his emotions undecipherable. As she finished he handed the letter and the rose to her. Hermione realised she wanted his opinion on this; the opinion of a guy would likely be very different to Ginny and Luna. "What do you think" she asked carefully. He paused in thought for a moment before answering

"I think he loves you." He said seriously "any guy who puts in the effort to write you poetry and send letters and gifts like those is serious. Guys won't do that for a crush." Hermione could have sworn that there was a hint of hidden emotion in his voice.

"You really think so" she asked

"Yes he replied curtly, He paused for a moment and then continued in a lighter tone "can you do all of us guys a favour and not tell all the other girls about this."

"Why" Hermione asked confused as he moved to get up and leave.

"Because if this gets out, all the girls will expect us to act the same way." He responded over his shoulder as he left.

Hermione laughed and made herself comfortable on the couch, and unfolded the silver letter.

_Dear Beautiful Lioness_

_I hope this letter finds you safe and well. I heard about the rouge table in your class today and I pray you are unharmed, though I doubt the table could do you much damage. _

_Have you looked at the stars tonight, I find their beauty is surpassed only by the light in your eyes and you might see something special tonight._

_Forever For You_

_SR_

Upon reading this Hermione Jumped up and ran to the window, the rose and letter still in her hand. She through open the heavy curtain and looked up at the sky. Suddenly as the night air hit the rose in her hand it began to glow. Her opened her hand and suddenly the rose lifted out of her hand and released a showed of rainbow stars which formed the image of two people a male and female.

Then a soft music filled the air and the two figures performed a beautiful ballet with the stars as their stage. Then as the romantic dance ended with the two dancers embraced in a kiss the image dissolved and the glitter flowed back into the rose, leaving the rose on the window sill with a note that had appeared from thin air.

_It needs 24 hours to recharge but after that it will play again when it touches the night air._

_SR_

Hermione smiled clutching the rose to her chest as she went back inside, she really was falling for this guy and she hadn't even met him yet.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it**

**The Music that I in-visioned backing the two dancers is called _To The Stars _by Randy Edelman (It's on Itunes) and its from the movie Dragonheart. just in case any of you wanted to hear the music I wrote the scene for**

**Please hit the review button at the bottom of the page to tell me what you thought.**

**Storm  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A Big thank you to my reviewers. I love to hear from you all**

Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter

* * *

Chapter 11 

Hermione waved to Ginny and Luna as they made their way through the great hall towards her.

"Hey guys how are you this morning?" she asked

"Good" replied Luna dreamily

"Ok" replied Ginny "except that one of the girls in my dorm has a cold and she was snoring all night. How are you Hermione? Are you exited about your Birthday tomorrow?"

"Defiantly" Hermione replied enthusiastically.

"I wonder if you'll get anything extra special from your admirer." Ginny said excitedly

"Quiet," hushed Hermione pulling Ginny closer so that they didn't talk as loud. "I don't want anyone to know yet."

"Know what?" ask Harry who had come up behind them.

"None of your business" said Hermione

"Oh come on tell me, aren't we supposed to be best friends or something." He pleaded

"We can tell you if you want Harry" said Ginny smiling sweetly "though I didn't know you were so interested in why girls get so bitchy every month..."

"NO" cried Harry cutting her off, and turning a little red, "I'm just going to sit over here and eat until it's safe to come back."

As he edged away all three of them broke out laughing.

"Did you see his face." Laughed Ginny

"Note to self" said Hermione "use of Malfoy when Ferret becomes to annoying."

This only made them all laugh harder and it was some time before they had settled down enough to eat breakfast and get ready for class.

*#*#*#

The dungeon door slammed open and the rabble of conversation died away as Professor Snape entered the classroom.

"Today we are making a euphoria draft, ingredients are in the cupboard to your left and instructions are on page 262 of you textbooks." The class began to move when Snapes low voice stopped them. "Also the teachers have been informed to encourage interhouse unity amongst the students and thus for this lesson you must partner with a member of the opposite house. Begin now!"

Most of the class remained frozen, obviously not wanting to comply with the instruction, but after a moment Hermione glanced and harry and hey both walked to neighbouring tables and each sat on the right side of the desk. The rest of Gryffindor followed their example while the Slytherins remained near the back of the class, many protesting to Snap about the new working arrangement.

Then without a word Malfoy stepped from the group towards the front of the class and placed his bag on the table next to Hermione.

"Move over Granger, I need my space." He said pulling his book from his bag. "I'll get the ingredients you set up the kit the sooner this potion is done the sooner we go back to normal."

Hermione could see that his last words were directed to the rest of his house mate who soon saw the logic to his plan and moved grumbling to sit beside the Gryffindors.

As Malfoy came back with the ingredients Hermione noticed that there was no snide comment when he sat down, he simply started measuring out the first component. Then without some much as looking in her direction he spoke softly. "Are we going to extend our truce to class were we have to work together." Hermione could tell he spoke to her but anyone watching them would think that he was ignoring her as he added the ingredient to the pot.

"I think that would be wise otherwise we'll end up like Parkinson and Lavender." She replied Malfoy half turned his head until he could see their table and sure enough their potion was not the vibrant blue that the text book described, instead it was a sickly yellow and was beginning to overflow.

"Parkinson, Brown" Snaps voice cut though the class room you added two cups of powdered oak instead of one, start again" he commanded vanishing their potion.

"Also I think it best if we don't let our friends catch on to our cooperation," he said as Hermione added the next ingredient while Malfoy prepared the next.

"why don't want to spoil your image?" asked Hermione

"Well there's that, but also if we suddenly stop fighting both our houses are going to think we drugged each other, that or the weasels going to make a fuss." He replied and Hermione had to agree with him on both points and she really didn't want a fight with Ron.

"The school gossip is that we already are drugging each other because we're both still alive," Hermione said checking the textbook "though I see your point, can you hand me the bronze knife."

They spent the rest of the class working in a productive silence which was broken only by requests for items or relaying of instructions. A few time they shared amused glances as they observed their class mates errors that came almost solely from lack of communication. Blaise and Harry were doing okay except for the occasional spillage but groups like Crabbe and Ron were failing miserably as they both seemed to be trying to make separated potions in the same cauldron and the resulting explosion melted their cauldron and burnt the desk.

It was actually a rather simple potion provided you could work with your partner and Hermione and Malfoy had theirs finished half an hour ahead of the rest of the class.

While the others struggled with their potions and their partners Hermione silently opened up her book and began to read while Malfoy began to sketch something in the back of his book.

By the time the bell rang only three groups had successively made their potion, Hermione and Malfoy were the first followed by Blaise and Harry and the third was Parvati and her partner, a brown hair girl called Cassandra Rosethorne, who finished just before the bell rang.

"That was horrible" complained Ron as they made their way to the next class "at least you guys had partners with brains while I got stuck with one of Malfoy's pet gorillas."

"Yeah I know Ron we almost screwed up ours a few times because we didn't realise that the other person had put stuff in." said Harry "what about you Hermione"

"Yeah," added Ron "yours turned out good did the git sit back and let you do it all yourself."

"No" said Hermione 'It's just that I've gotten used to working with him because of head duties now, so used to him that we can argued and insult each other and still get the work done."

The rest of the conversation was forgotten as they reached the DADA classroom to find that the desks had been removed and replaced with large cushions.

"Welcome class" called Professor Whistler "now it's the third week of turn and we are moving on from amulet wards to stronger personal wards. Now I'm sure most of you know how to cast basic shield charms but now we're going to build on that. First up today I'm going to partner you all up and you're going to refresh you knowledge of the shield charm using nonverbal magic." as he said this most of the class began to drift towards their preferred partners.

"Oh no" said the Professor motioning for them to stop, "you may have become aware of it your other classes, but if not, you should know that for the rest of this week and next all the teachers have been told that we are to mix up you house groups for the sake of interhouse unity." The students groaned especially the ones who had just come from potions and witnessed the problems with the interhouse partnering. "Now can I have the head Boy and Girl up the front to demonstrate." He motioned Hermione and Malfoy to the front and began to demonstrate the spell, it looked like her and Malfoy where going to be partners in this class to.

#*#*#*

Later that night Hermione made her way back to her common room with Ginny and Luna.

"I'll see you guys in the morning okay" Hermione said sleepily

"okay but its Saturday tomorrow so when your awake come up to Gryffindor common room and well celebrate your birthday.' Said Ginny

Hermione nodded and said goodbye to her friends as she walked through the doorway, past the empty common room to her bed looking forward to sleep and her special day tomorrow.

*#*#*#

Hermione awoke the next morning to a pile of presents at the foot of her bed. She hurredly got you and through on her dressing gown and began to open her gifts. She put aside the gifts from those she would see later, preferring to open them with them and opened her other gifts. There was a large selection of sweets from Mr and Mrs Weasley, French perfume from Bill and Fleur, a book from Charlie on Dragons of Europe, Fred and George had sent her a large hamper of goods from their store along with a note reading _For when the Ferret gets annoying._ She also revived a potions kit from Lupin and Tonks.

By now Hermione was reaching the end of her present pile and as she lifted up the large lumpy package from Ginny, which was likely the dress she had promised, and put it aside to open when she saw her friends, under it she noticed two small presents that had been hidden from view. One was wrapped in silver and the other in a deep green, she smiled as she realised who the silver one was probably from. She lifted it and sure enough, inscribed on the bottom of the gift was an intertwined SR, her Silver Romeo. Hermione opened the box to find an engraved silver pendant of a fine silver chain; the pendant was shaped like half a heart. On one side the pendant was engraved with a rearing lion whose paws were clasping the taloned hands of another beast, she couldn't tell what the other beast was because the image ended at the broken edge of the heart, obviously this pendant was half of a whole and the image would continue on the other persons pendant. The opposite side was inscribed with the word _'Forever'_, Hermione smiled as she remembered the sign off he always used "_Forever, For You_" the words "for you" had to be on his half. Hermione lifted the necklace clear of the box and saw that there was a small note folded at the bottom.

_Happy Birthday my dear Lioness_

_I hope you enjoy your special day._

_The necklace is part of a pair, _

_(Though I'm certain the Brightest Witch in the Year doesn't need me to tell them that)_

_I have the other half and I would be honoured if you would wear it._

_I have also charmed the necklace so that it plays music. Just hum or sing the start of a song and the pendant will play the song. You said you liked to sing so I thought you might like backing music. _

_Enjoy your Birthday_

_Forever For You_

_SR_

_PS. The necklace also contains a clue to my identity _

A clue? Thought Hermione, what kind of Clue did the necklace hold? She examined it turning it in the light, suddenly she got it. If the lion was supposed to represent her, then the beast it was grasping would be a representation of him. She look at the inscription, all she could tell about it was that it had long curved claws. That hardly narrowed it down, though it could be the talons of an eagle, A Ravenclaw perhaps. Hermione hummed a few lines of "_Beauty and the Beast_" and to her delight the song began to play.

Hermione shifted her weight and was roused from her distraction as her foot brushed the green wrapped gift. She placed the necklace back in its box and picked up the mystery gift, it was larger than the necklace box and oddly shaped, carefully she unwrapped it. It contained two rectangular shapes wrapped in green tissue paper. The first delighted her when she opened it and found two exquisite quills one was gold decorated with ruby stars, the other emerald with a spiralling silver design. She looked for any form of note but found none, Who gave her these? She opened the second rectangle hoping for some kind of clue. To her surprise it was a DVD, "Lion King 2", who could have given...suddenly she realised, Malfoy! The gifts must be from Malfoy. Of course, she remembered him asking about it.

"Wow" she thought I can't believe he actually got me something, we've been getting on ok, but I didn't think he'd even remember, let alone get me something." She looked at the gifts and she realised that not only were they expensive, which probably was nothing to Malfoy, they were also difficult to get, custom quills had to be ordered and the DVD. Hermione stopped, realising, to get it he would have had to contact a Muggle store and buy it with Muggle money. Realising this, her appreciation of the gift rose even higher. She rushed out of her room into the common room. She thought he would be up and she wasn't disappointed, Malfoy was standing by the bookshelf searching through the texts. He turned when he heard her.

"What's got you so happy? Is today special or something?" he drawled

Hermione was thrown for half a second before she realised he was joking, or she realised, acting in case she hadn't worked it out, she decided to play his game.

"It's my Birthday, Malfoy" she retorted "I thought you claimed to know everything?"

"Why would I remember your Birthday, Granger" he sneered "I have more import..."

He was cut off as Hermione through her arms around him, the shock was evident on his face.

"Thank you" she whispered "I love them"

XXXX

Malfoy was in shock, he couldn't believe she had hugged him. When she had come out of her room he had thought she hadn't worked out the gift was from him, but now it was obvious that she had, and she had liked it. He started to smile, then got a hold of himself, this was Granger. He quickly hid his smile behind his Slytherin mask.

XXXX

After a few seconds Hermione stepped back, she looked up into his face and could have sworn she saw a something in his eyes before it was replaced with his usual expression.

"Glad you liked them" he said before stepping away "You better get going before Weasel and Potter come to find you"

Hermione started to go back to her room before she was stopped by Malfoy's voice.

"And Granger, I don't do hugs."

She turned and replied softly "It doesn't matter who you are, where you're from or what you've been through, everyone needs a hug from someone." She paused for a second unsure "and I get the impression that there's no one else to do that for you, so I guess it's left to me."

Hermione didn't look back to see how he took the words but after a long stretch of silence his voice responded softly from the other side of the room.

"You're so kind," he whispered "even to those who don't deserve it."

Before Hermione could respond to this she heard the door out of the common room swing shut as Malfoy left.

Turning back to her gifts she packed them into a bag and headed to Gryffindor tower, still pondering Malfoy's words.

* * *

**This Chapters a bit longer than the last ones, hope you like it**

**leave a review and tell me what/if you liked it**

**Storm  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Everyone I got Thank you for all the reviews, I got a heap for the last to chapters and as a reward I made this chapter a lot longer **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, (oh but how I wish I did)**

* * *

Chapter 12

Hermione spent the rest of the morning in Gryffindor tower celebrating her birthday with her friends. They all lounged around in the Gryffindor common room while Hermione opened the remainder of her gifts. Harry had gotten her a box of sweets and a beautiful picture frame; it was ornate gold with little stars around the border that moved constantly chasing each other around the frame. Ron had gotten her a box of chocolate frogs and a book, _Famous Witches and Wizards of Our Time_. Luna's gift was a perfume that smelled of sweet roses and Ginny got her, as promised, a beautiful silver dress that they had found while shopping over summer break, it was floor length but had a long split that reached mid thigh and was quite low cut. Neville, Dean and Seamus gave her a bag of Spun Sugar Spirals and a book titled, _A Thousand Unusual Spells_. Lavender and Parvati had given her some makeup and a promise of a makeover, (something Hermione doubted she would ever claim from them).

Around ten they decided that they should go and catch the last part of breakfast, or an early lunch. As they were walking Hermione got tugged back by Ginny.

"You guys go ahead," she said motioning the others towards the great hall, "We just need to have a little word with the birthday girl." Luna stayed behind with Ginny who waited until the others were out of ear shot before bombarding Hermione with questions.

"Did he send you something? What was it? Was it romantic? Oh I bet it was."

"Ginny STOP," Exclaimed Hermione holding up her hand to stop the flood of words, "if you don't take a breath I can't answer you." Ginny snapped her mouth closed and zipped it shut.

"Thank you," said Hermione "yes he sent me something, yes I thought it was romantic, do you want to see it?" Ginny and Luna both nodded vigorously. Hermione pulled the pendant out from under her collar and showed it to them they admired it quietly for a moment before Luna spoke "What are the rest of the words supposed to be?"

"What?" asked Ginny she had paid more attention to the picture not the words.

"See" said Luna turning it over so Ginny could see the incomplete inscription

"Maybe it's something like "Forever in my Heart" or "Forever in Love" guessed Ginny

"It's "Forever For You" said Hermione

"How do you know?" asked Luna "did he tell you that."  
"No I guessed, but he always uses those words as his sign off, they're at the end of every letter."

"What about the picture, what's supposed to be the other animal?" said Ginny

"Well the Lion is supposed to be me and the letter he sent with this said that the picture was a clue." She explained "The only problem is that the only part of the animal you can see is its claws."

"So what another Gryffindor?" guessed Ginny

"I don't think so, he mentioned a few times that he lacked the courage of a Gryffindor and I think that was supposed to be a hint."

"So Ravenclaw, their eagle has talons." Ginny suggested and Hermione nodded

"Maybe" she said

"Maybe not" said Luna, Hermione and Ginny looked at her.

"It might not be the crest of the person's house." She said

"But Hermione was represented by her house animal." Argued Ginny

"Yeah," she said "but Hermione also is very much like a lion, on top of the Gryffindor traits, which she fits perfectly, she also has a lion's temper and sometimes a mane." They all laughed at the last comment, then Hermione became slightly disheartened,

"If that's the case then I haven't got any way to narrow it down."

"Don't worry he'll give us a clue soon enough and then you'll work it out in no time." Said Ginny, but Hermione wasn't so sure.

"Come on lets go join the others." Said Luna and they all walked off towards the great hall.

As they entered the Great hall they immediately noticed something was different. About Half the candles that normally floated above their heads had been transfigured into silver roses that floated amongst the candles, glowing with silvery light.

Hermione glanced around and noticed that many of the males were eyeing the flowers as if expecting them to explode were as the girls were chattering in excited voices. They moved and sat down next to their friends and immediately Lavender leaned over to take to them.

"Isn't this amazing," she said

"Who did it?" asked Ginny although she, Hermione and Luna had a viable suspect.

"No one knows, about an hour ago, half the candles just spontaneously exploded into a shower of sparks and these roses were left in their place. Some people think it is one of the teachers just trying to be different but a lot of people think it's a romantic thing done by a student."At that point Parvati joined the conversation.

"Is it possible?" she asked and Hermione noticed that their conversation was gaining more and more attention from everyone, like they expected her to be able to solve the mystery.

"Is what possible?" she asked

"Is it possible for a student to be the one who transfigured the candles, you've spent all your time reading and you always seem to know about Hogwarts, Is it possible?" she asked again

By now everyone around them was crowding in to hear her answer. Hermione went over everything she knew about the Great Hall magics in her head. There was nothing to stop a student doing this but still this kind of spell wasn't easy.

"Maybe," she replied carefully "there's no magic to stop a student doing this but the spells would need to be quite complex, the person would have to be at least OWLS level if not higher and they would have to be good at Transfiguration and Charms."

"So this could have been a student." Clarified Parvati

"Yes" replied Hermione and then a flurry of chatter broke out. The hunt was on it seemed, for the spell caster. Many of the girls were already inventing dream guys who had done this for them. Then Hermione noticed a little silver bird had just flown in from the top window and was discreetly making its way to her, it flew inconspicuously under the end of the table and landed in her lap where it transformed into a letter. As Hermione read the letter her suspicions about the flowers were confirmed.

_Dear Lioness_

_Did you think I was done with your birthday gifts? _

_I imagine the girls guessing at whom the flowers are for but you shall know the truth. _

_They are for you, something to brighten you day and make your birthday special._

_I hope you enjoy your gifts so far._

_Forever For You_

_SR  
_

Hermione smiled as she read her letter but then her eyes fixed on to words "_so far"_, she felt nervous, it looked like he wasn't done yet, and Hermione got the feeling that he was only getting warmed up.

"What does it say?" asked Ginny in a whisper, bringing Hermione back to the present.

"There for me" she replied nodding at the flowers and handing Ginny the note to read.

Ginny scanned it quickly before passing it to Luna.

"So Far?" She commented "I think you're in for an interesting day." Hermione nodded wondering what would happen next.

#*#*#

Hermione made her way towards the Great Hall with Ginny and Luna. Since Breakfast two more of the SR's surprises had set the school buzzing. The first was a set of Fred and Georges fireworks that whizzed around the ground floor corridors for half an hour, spreading silver stars in their wake. The next was at lunch, everyone had just gotten used to the roses when suddenly they dissolved into silver liquid that reformed itself into small silver birds that flew and wheeled above everyone's heads, much to the delight of the girls.

As the three girls entered the Hall they noticed the sense of excitement in the air as the students kept a careful eye on the silver magic above, waiting for the next transformation, and they didn't have to wait long. Not ten minutes after Hermione sat down all the birds suddenly flew into the middle of the ceiling colliding in a shower of stars, As this happened a melodic voice rang out its song filled the whole room and Hermione could see everyone from the teachers to the students looking for the source.

_My gift is my song _

_And this one for you _

_And you can tell everybody _

_That this is your song_

_It may be quite simple _

_But now that it's done_

_Hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind _

_That I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

The music had started quite slow and soft but now it began to build slowly, as it did the silver stars swirled slowly around the great hall matching the music.

_Sat on the roof _

_And I kicked of the moss_

_Well some of these verses well_

_They got me quite cross_

_But the suns been kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

As the sing held the note the music built even higher heading for the verse.

_So excuse me forgetting _

_But these things I do _

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is, well I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

The music built to a fever pitch as it raced into an instrumental crescendo. The stars danced filling the Hall with swirling, shining light.

_Instrumental _

As the singer launched into the final chorus with the music bringing the song to a head, as Hermione listened in silence to the voice she new to be her Romeo.

_And you can tell everybody _

_This is your song_

_It may be quite simple but, now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind_

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is now you're in the world_

The music became slow again before finishing in a second crescendo.

_I hope you don't mind _

_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words _

_How wonderful life is now_

_You're in the world._

As he hit the last note the stars exploded in a blazing light and then vanished as the music ended leaving no physical trace except the looks of wonder on the faces of some students.

There was silence for a moment and then Ginny turned to Hermione, as noise exploded through the hall

"I don't think we'll be able to keep this gift quiet" she said

"We don't have to" said Hermione "no one else knows who it was for, we just pretend to be curious like everyone else."

"I don't think that will work for long" chimed in Luna "It won't be long before he starts making it obvious who the gifts are for."

"Hush if he hears that he might start now and I don't think I'm ready for that." Said Hermione

At that Ginny suddenly looked up and started scanning the Great Hall.

"What are you looking for Gin?" asked Hermione

"He's probably watching your reaction right now to see if you liked it, quick guys try and get a look at every guy in the place and see if any of them are acting suspiciously." Said Ginny

"What are we looking for exactly." Asked Luna

"Someone who's staring at Hermione or won't meet our eyes" she said

They searched the hall hoping to find some clue but came up with zilch. There were plenty of guys acting strange but most of them were acting as if they were afraid that the gossiping girls would attack them with questions, while others were attempting to avoid their girlfriends who wanted that kind of gift.

As she looked she noticed that a number of the teachers looked quite impressed by the display, not surprising considering that the magic involved in that little spectacle was quite advanced, especially since it was pre cast and recorded and the wizard controlling it had to appear like he wasn't controlling anything.

After a while she turned to the others

"I'm going back to my common room guys" she said

"Ok" replied Luna

"We'll see you in the morning Hermione" said Ginny as they both gave her a hug before she left the hall.

#*#*#*

Hermione was dancing around the common room organising the place when a familiar deep voice came from the entrance behind her.

"I'm going to take a wild guess" Malfoy said sarcastically "and say that somebody else knew it was your birthday and the little display downstairs was aimed at the birthday girl who hasn't stopped smiling since it began."

"What?" she asked feigning innocence

"Come on Granger" he replied "If you want to keep it a secret you need to learn a better pokerface."

"Oh whatever," she decided to change the topic, "come on I have to do your arm again," she said picking up the first aid kit, "and I know just what movie to watch."

She scurried over to the TV and placed Moulin Rouge in the player to load, before sitting next to Malfoy and organising the supplies.

A little while latter Hermione was sitting next to Malfoy on the couch with his unbandage arm in her lap as she inspected his wound. Just then the door was flung open and Blaise ran into the room.

"Hey Drake..." he began but his voice stoped dead as his eyes landed on the two of them who had frozen in place. From his angle Blaise couldn't see Malfoy's arm but he could see sitting close together, face to face on the couch and that was enough to stop him in his tracks.

"Did I miss something?" he said walking forward. "What's going...oh fuck" he exclaimed catching sight of the half healed gash on Malfoy's arm. "What the hell happened?" asked Blaise who was now completely confused.

"Umm" Hermione began but she didn't know what to say, she had no quick cover up, they had been caught red handed (literally in Malfoy's case). Then Malfoy spoke

"I did it." Stated Malfoy bluntly

"Did what?" he exclaimed, "it looks like you tried to cut something out of your...Oh" he stopped as he realised which arm it was. "Shit Draco, did you seriously try to cut it out."

"Yes and it worked" stated Malfoy "as long as I don't use magical healing, and since my attempt at using Muggle remedies wasn't good enough, and apparently I could have made my arm fall of with infection, I was treated to Gryffindor kindness. My options were let her help me or be stupefied while she treated it." As he added the last part his teasing tone returned as he tried to lighten the mood.

"Well at least I know why you two are working and living together will out fighting." Said Blaise, Malfoy and Hermione looked at him questioningly "You Drake won't annoy someone who is of use to you and the noble Gryffindor," he said motioning to Hermione with a mocking bow, "won't attack someone who is injured." The three of them laughed

"Is this Moulin Rouge?" he asked motioning to the TV screen which had the DVD menu up on the screen.

"Yes" said Hermione cautiously

"The song from diner was from this musical" he stated questioningly. Hermione was stunned

"Yes it was, that's why I thought of this movie to watch, how did you know that?"

"I happen to like Muggle musicals, they are much better than most wizard ones." He stated

"Can I stay and watch? I won't disturb you and your patient."

"Sure," said Hermione and pressed play on the menu before turning her attention back to Malfoy's arm.

*#*#*#

XXXX

As the movie finished Blaise watched the two Heads. As soon as Granger had finished helping his friend she had moved onto the other couch and stretched out, relaxing to watch the movie. He noticed that once the movie had started nether of them had said a word and yet the silence had felt comfortable, obviously this was part of some routine that they had to cope with each other's presence. Now that the movie had ended they had both gotten up and begun to pack things away. He noticed that they moved as though they the whole thing was coordinated, Granger packed up the TV, while Draco put away the supplies. It seemed that as long as they didn't say anything to each other the silent routine that they had created over the past few weeks would allow them to coexist. He laughed silently to himself as he watched; they probably didn't even know that they were doing this. He watched his best friend closely and it was obvious his mind was in another place, and he didn't even seem to notice what he was doing. "Ok" he thought "change the 'probably' to 'they defiantly don't know what they're doing."

XXXX

As the packing up was completed Hermione and Malfoy turned back to Blaise.

"Well I'm going to my room to finish some work. If you two leave this place in a mess or play exploding snap I'm setting my birds on you." She stated walking to her room.

"Birds?" she heard Blaise ask

"Don't ask" replied Malfoy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, tell me what you thought**

**the song is called "_Your Song"_ from Moulin Rouge and is sung by Ewan McGregor.**

**Storm.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi guys, thank you to all the reviewers you words really help me keep going when i get stuck on part of the story. so this chapter is dedicated to you guys. it's a bit shorter than normal but its to reward you and to tide you over until my uni assignments are finished. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... if i did...(well maybe it's better for Ron that I don't)  
**

* * *

Chapter 13

It had been a week since her birthday and Hermione was starting to get annoyed with the constant gossip over her birthday gifts. Yesterday two fifth years had ended up in a duel both claiming that the gifts were for them. Hermione still wasn't sure why she was keeping her connection two them secret all she knew is that she didn't want everyone to know just yet. Since her birthday she had gotten more notes from him but they had been only small complements and roses and Hermione didn't know if she was glad about his return to subtly or not. She pulled out his latest letter from the pocket of her robes.

_Dear Beautiful Lioness_

_Something happened to me_

_It was the sweetest thing that ever could be_

_It was a fantasy, a dream come true_

_It was the day I met you._

_Forever For You_

_SR_

"I'll bet you a bag of chocolate frogs that I know what you're reading." Ginny's joking voice interrupted her thoughts as Ginny and Luna sat down beside her. Hermione rolled her eyes at her smugness and carefully placed the letter within the folds of her robes.

'i don't know what you're talking about." She said knowing full well that they wouldn't buy it.

"oh come on Hermione," said Ginny exasperatedly "you're staring off into space with that dreamy look on your face, there's only one person that makes you like that. The secret Silver Romeo who's in love with you and seems determined to captivate your heart."

'and he's succeeding" added Luna "he's only been wooing you for a few weeks and already you're in love with him."

"I'm not in love with him." Said Hermione

"yeah right" snorted Ginny "you're head over heels for him."

"I'm not," Hermione replied with more force "yeah i like him, well at least the part of himself that he's shown me, but I don't know if this is love." She threw her arms up in the air in frustration. "I don't even really know what love is, I mean I thought I loved Ron but in hindsight it was just a puppy crush. How do I know if this is love?

"Love is passion, obsession, someone you can't live without" answered Ginny, "If you don't start with that, what are you going to end up with?"

"So what do I do?" Hermione asked

"Fall head over heels, find someone you can love like crazy and who'll love you the same way back and so far your Romeo ticks all the boxes, Forget your head and listen to your heart."

"But what if I get hurt" asked Hermione finally voicing the fear that had been in the back of her mind for weeks.

"I'm not hearing any heart." scolded Ginny, if you get hurt, you'll come back and we'll be there to help you."

"You don't want to miss this chance and live with regrets." Joined in Luna "To make the journey and not fall in love- well, you haven't lived at all. You have to try. Let yourself take a risk and fall in love.

Hermione looked at her friends and took a deep breath, trying to summon her Gryffindor courage from where ever it had decided to run to.

XXXXX

Ginny watched Hermione face as her confidence returned to her eyes. She had been waiting for this conversation for days, she knew that even a girl as smart and brave as Hermione was bound to doubt herself when it came to love, but that's what best friends were for to help you muddle your way through life. To laugh and rejoice at the good times, pick you up off your ass when times were hard, and to encourage you to chase the man of your dreams when he comes knocking at the door.

She just wished she could find out who it was so that she could help Hermione.

XXXXX

When was back to feeling like herself Hermione looked up at her friends who smiled back.

"Okay" said Ginny "pep talk over, now I think we better leave before we're late to class."

Hermione looked at her watch, as she scurried to gather her books and follow Gin and Luna out of the library, if they ran she might just get to Charms on time, but it was going to be a close call.

#*#*#*

That evening Hermione was sitting quietly in the Heads common room rereading the notes for Potions tomorrow when a small ball of paper hit her shoulder, she looked up but there was no one in the room, she lowered her head back to her book but her eyes kept darting around the room and sure enough another paper ball hit the back of her head but this time she saw it's origin: Malfoy's room. "Oh that git is gonna get it" she though. She slowly closed her book and quietly stood up. It was a safe bet that Malfoy couldn't see her and was just charming the balls to hit her, so she sneaked over towards his door and as the next ball soared out of his room she rounded the doorway and came face to face with Malfoy whose smirk swiftly dropped into a worried expression.

"Oops" he said jumping of his bed just as Hermione raised her wand.

"You, bloody, annoying, ferret." She yelled hurling hexes after him. She was tired and stressed after a long day of classes and having to deal with a number of fifth years who had decided to curse all the furniture in the first floor Charms class room, which made it chase anyone who sat on it. And now her relaxing had been disturbed by Malfoy and she was going to use him as a stress ball weather he agreed or not.

He managed to get out of his room and was now darting between the chairs while using small shield charms to block her attacks. Hermione laughed out loud as he failed to stop one and was left with a pair of horns. As the one sided duel progressed Malfoy got better and better at stopping her spells so she decided to switch tactics.

"_Avis" _she yelled and she saw his face grow slightly paler. "_Oppugno" _She cried sending the birds screeching after him. He cast shield charms left and right as wave after wave of birds attacked him, the birds were harder for him to block because if he raised a shield too early the bird would swoop around or over it and casting a shield that covered his whole body left him unable to move. This forced him to fight smart and time the shield charm just right, he got it right most of the time but still missed the occasional one and had to duck for his life. As the fight progressed Hermione felt her stress ebb away as she began to enjoy this duel. She looked and Malfoy and she noted that there was no malice in his face and she realised that their duel was starting to turn into a stress reliving practice session. She felt better now and decided to end it be for they got caught or damaged the furniture.

"Make sure you block this one." She yelled "_Avis Pyro Oppugno." _ The bird hurtled towards Malfoy who raised a shield just at the right time to intercept the bird which was lucky for him because on impact it exploded into a massive fire ball.

Malfoy stopped dead; staring at the spot no doubt imagining what would have happened if it had hit him.

"Don't worry Ferret" she called "I wouldn't have let it hit you. I don't want to have to explain your body to Dumbledore."

Malfoy looked a little relived and also, Hermione noticed, a little happy. He walked towards her, "You realise if we keep this up we're going to ace Defence Against the Dark Arts when it come to the shield charm." He said smirking

Suddenly it became crystal clear to Hermione, he was using her as a study aid, just like someone who was learning a disarming charm would use a mannequin.

"Well you would," she replied "I'm not getting any practice at the shield charm."

"Does that mean you want me to try and hex you?" He asked, somehow his words sounded like a dare.

"Next time" she said her eyes answering his unspoken challenge, "I have to finish my reading."

He smirked "until the next time then." he said raising his wand to his head in a mock salute before walking back into his room.

* * *

**some girls talk and dueling **

**review and tell me what you thought**

**Storm  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone.**

**I know this has taken ages and I apologize to all of you. My life decided to choose these few months to become really crazy but I should be back to regular updates soon.**

**thank you to all my reviewers, your words mean a lot.  
**

**but now, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Harry Potter, I just mess with J.K.'s characters.  
**

* * *

Chapter 14

Hermione looked up from her work as Malfoy walked in to the common room, his broom resting on his shoulder as dress in the emerald green of his Quidditch robes.

He looked up and saw her sitting on the couch hunched over the low table, which was covered in parchment.

"Hello Granger," he said warily, "You look like you've been waiting for me. What did I do wrong?" he asked

"Nothing recently, that I'm aware of, but yes I was waiting for you" she replied

"Why?" he said confusion on his face before it morphed into a smirk. "Could it be you wanted a bit of stress relief with a handsome Quidditch player, whose all hot from practice" he said flexing and winking suggestively. Hermione groaned

"Yes I can see your hot" she replied "and smell it too, you stink of sweat." She mimed holding her nose and he threw a pillow at her.

"no seriously" she continued "I do need you, once you've had a shower I need you to help with the plans for the Christmas ball."

He nodded in understanding, they had been give the task of organising the Christmas ball this year and with Halloween being tomorrow they were fast running out of time.

"I'll be out soon" he said moving towards the door, and then he paused "though I would be quicker if you helped..." he didn't get any further because a pillow collided with his head.

"Go" she yelled and Malfoy fled to the bathroom.

#*#*#

"Okay" she said "so let's run through what we've confirmed." They had been working on the ball for the last hour and Hermione felt that they were nearly done.

"We've organised the menu and the drinks." Said Malfoy checking them off the list "We've finalised the decoration plans and theme and have the posters ready to advertise for people to help set up."

"Music is sorted," continued Hermione "and the announcement is being made tomorrow at dinner"

"What's the age restriction?" asked Malfoy realising that wasn't on his list

"Dumbledore said that the afternoon feast is for everyone, but the Ball itself is only for fourth year and up."

"Unless they are coming with someone who is fourth year or over" clarified Malfoy

"I think so, but we should check that with Dumbledore."

"I have another question, why is there a three hour gap between the end of the feast and the start of the ball." Hermione shot him a look.

"So we can get ready for the Ball" she said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Three Hours! Who takes three hours to get ready?"

"Most of the girls do," she replied "I expect some of the will even leave the feast early to start getting ready." Malfoy shook his head at the foolishness but decided to let the matter drop.

"So anything else?" he asked

"I don't think so ...Oh yes ... we have to ask Dumbledore if we can schedule at least one if not two extra Hogsmeade trips before the ball so people can shop."

Malfoy nodded and added it to the list.

"okay so that's everything" he clarified Hermione nodded and they both gathered up their papers and put them in order to give to Dumbledore latter that night .

"Okay, now what?" he asked

"I need to study" She replied

"Do you do anything but study?" asked Malfoy looking up, only to be hit in the head with a paper ball.

"I think I need to work on Defence Against the Dark Arts." She said a smirk of her own forming

He shot the ball back at her and she countered it perfectly with a shield charm.

"You don't need any practice," he said "you've been doing all that work in class and studying the theory in the library."

"yea I know I done that but you blocks got a lot better in our last fight and Besides I want a last bit of practice, this is the last week of defensive spells and now that we've covered everything, Professor Whistler is going to be testing us on the more advanced spell forms and it's my worst class.

"Worst class" snorted Malfoy "You got an outstanding in it,"

"Only just" replied Hermione "and I only got and Exceeds Expectations in it for my OWLS"

"And what where all the rest Os" he teased, she nodded, he looked at her strangely "and your disappointed" his voice sounded like he was questioning her sanity

"Yes"

"You got what was probably the best mark Hogwarts has ever seen and you're disappointed?

She nodded again but this time there was fire in her eyes. "But I am going to get a perfect NEWTS score even if it means I have to let you shoot hexes at me for hours."

His smirk grew as he drew his wand. "Well then, let's get started..." and before he'd even finished the sentence he'd flung a spell in her direction.

And so the dance began again, this time with Hermione blocking as Malfoy fired hex after hex in her direction. They ducked and weaved around the tables as he shot every hex he could think of as her tested her guard but none found there mark, occasionally the shield would be to slow but the spells never hit as Hermione ducked out of the way, which had an unfortunate side affect of leaving scorch marks on the wall.

They had been at it for about half an hour when Hermione ducked and rolled to the side to avoid a curse, and cast a shield and the same time to block the next attack. As that blast was diverted Hermione and Malfoy froze at the sound of soft clapping.

"Well done Miss Granger that took some skill." They both turned to find Professor Dumbledore watching them.

"Sir its not what it looks like" said Malfoy worried and trying to defend himself

"He wasn't attacking me really, we were just...' Hermione continued but Dumbledore's laughter cut off her words.

"I hardly thought your fight was serious, if I had do you think I would have just stood here and applauded while he attacked you." Hermione looked down realising he was right.

"I am not so quick to jump to conclusions, though I must admit you could have fooled most people that was rather intense, were it not for the fact that I noticed that Miss Granger was not counterattacking I might have thought it a real fight. But I know that this Gryffindor would not simply take the curses unless there was a reason."

"I guess you're right" said Hermione

"And added to that," said Dumbledore chuckling slightly "it is hard to think that that duel was malicious when you were both laughing your heads off.

Both of them smiled at this.

"Is there something you needed Professor?" asked Malfoy

"yes, I came to see you about the ball," He replied

"We have all the information here" said Hermione gathering up their notes on the ball

"Very good," he said and waved his hand and the papers copied themselves and the copies flew away, presumably to his office. "But I have another point to discuss with you."

"that doesn't sound good" said Malfoy and Hermione couldn't help but agree. Dumbledore smiled slightly.

"Now I know the only ball your year has had at Hogwarts has been the Yule Ball with the Triwizard Tournament, but it may surprise you to know that the school used to hold them much more frequently, it's just that these past few years have been a busy and there has been no time to organise them."

"I wonder why?" said Malfoy sarcastically, but Hermione noticed that his hand twitched over his left arm. Dumbledore nodded, conceding the point.  
"Well Hogwarts balls have a tradition, you may remember that at the Yule Ball the Champions were required to open the ball with the first dance." Hermione nodded as her horror grew, she could see were this was going, "Well the tradition is that the Head Boy and Girl open the Ball"

Hermione's head fell into her hands

"I was hoping for a different date" she said

"Me too" added Malfoy and Hermione could see how uneasy he was.

"Oh no," said Dumbledore, "You are not required to be each other's date, just that you have the first dance. You can go with someone else as your date."

Both of the Heads let out a sigh of relief, Hermione really wanted to see if her Romeo would ask her and she could not imagine the awkwardness if Malfoy was forced to be her date.

"You need not panic, it will only be one dance," said Dumbledore "and then you are more than welcome to spend the night showed in silver complements."

"What?" asked Hermione, _did he mean..._ "How did you know?" He smiled,

"There are very few secrets and Hogwarts that I do not know," Dumbledore replied his eyes sparkling despite his transparency, "And something as showy and wonderful as the recent "Silver" magic is easy to trace."

Hermione looked at him suspiciously was he saying he knew who her admirer was, she shook her head and smiled to herself, of course he knew who he was, but there was no way he'd tell her. She would just have to figure this out on her own.

"Now I think I'll bid you two goodnight, mind you don't stay up too long there are classes tomorrow" he moved toward the exit and added in and after thought, "mind you don't damage anything permanently." And with that he floated out of the room.

Malfoy and Hermione glanced at each other and pause for half an second before an invisible signal went off and Malfoy flung a stinging hex at her head, which collided with Hermione shield, and the match began again.

* * *

**Just a short chapter but more to come soon.**

**review and leave your view**

**Storm**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi Everyone. I know my updates have been taking a long time lately, but to make it up to you this Chapter is longer than my previous ones. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed: You are all AWESOME.**

**Disclaimer: Harry potter and its universe belongs to JK and not to me :(  
**

* * *

Chapter 15

Harry, Ron and Hermione where sitting in the Great Hall having dinner when Dumbledore floated up to the podium at the front of the hall.

"Students if I could have your attention I have a special announcement to make"

The Great Hall slowly fell silent as all eyes turned towards the translucent Headmaster

"As some of you may or may not be aware, in past decades Hogwarts held a Christmas ball every year" there was an outburst of murmuring at this, but Dumbledore coughed slightly and reclaimed everyone's attention.

"Obviously these balls have not occurred in past years for obvious reasons." Again the muttering broke out but this time it was more subdued.

"However" he said louder, reclaiming the halls attention once again. "The staff and heads have been working together and I am pleased to announce that there will be a ball held this year." a great cheer went up and the girls had all started chattering excitedly.

Dumbledore let them enjoy the news before calling for silence once again. "Now the ball will take place on Christmas day. From 1 o'clock till 4pm there will be a feast held in this Hall for all students, at 4 you will all then be asked to leave while this room is prepared for the ball. Then at 7pm the ball will start, unfortunately for our younger students the ball is only for fourth years and up unless invited as a date by an older student." There were a number of groans at this but not too many.

"There are two extra Hogsmeade trips scheduled so that you can prepare," there was a collective sigh of relief from the girls.

"Now I expect you all to behave as young ladies and gentlemen and as this ball is being held with the traditions of Hogwarts it is also a dance." The groans from the boys caused Dumbledore to laugh "Now I know that most of you have ether never had dance lessons or had forgotten the lessons from the Triwizard ball. As such I have arranged for optional dance lessons to be held every Tuesday and Thursday in the sixth floor Charms classroom for all those who don't want to look incompetent at the ball"

"But if we go to the classes you'll make us dance" yelled one boy, and his sentiments were echoed by his friends

"I sure don't want to be the first person to dance" yelled a male voice from the same direction.

Dumbledore simply smiled and Hermione knew what he was bound to say next.

"I assure you Mister Blackfinch that I will not force you to dance. If you wish to dance that is up to you, and if you don't it is up to your date to convince, you not me." The boy very quickly shrunk in his seat as he thought that statement through.

"And as to Mister Buckthorne's worry you won't have to worry about dancing first because, it is Hogwarts tradition tha,t the ball is opened by the Head Boy and Girl." The Hall had gone very quiet and Hermione felt a hundred eyes boring into her, as Dumbledore continued "And despite their rather antagonistic relationship they have agreed to honour the tradition and open the ball together, before rejoining their chosen partners.

This time the students exclamations could not be halted, and Harry and Ron's voices joined the rabble.

"You're going to the Ball with MALFOY" exclaimed Ron enraged.

"No I'm not." She retorted "I have to have the first dance with him, and then I am free to stay with my date for the night, I don't even have to see him again that night." As she retorted she raised her voice a little so that all those who were listening to the conversation could understand her.

She knew that the eaves droppers would spread the gossip so that she wouldn't have to constantly explain herself. "The only reason that we agreed to this is because it is a long running Hogwarts tradition and Dumbledore asked us to honour it." She continued "He wants to see at least one formal dance that evening." Unfortunately, although this calmed Harry's qualms, Ron was still protesting and Hermione resigned herself to days of defending herself, she just hoped that her Romeo would be more understanding.

*#*#*

It was the day after Dumbledore's announcement and to Hermione's delight most of the conversation about her dance with Malfoy had died off. Instead the conversation was filled (by the girls) of what they would wear and how they should to their hair. The boy's on the other hand where all stressing over how to ask out their date or whether or not they would be forced to go to the dance lesson. They had realised with some horror that almost ALL the girls were planning to go, the exception being those who already knew formal dances and didn't wish to relearn basics.

"It's not fair," complained Ron "it's almost like we are being forced to go."

"You not being forced to go," said Hermione, "it's just that Dumbledore wants to make the ball fair for guys like you."

"Huh?" said Ron

"Well he knows that at a ball like this any guy who shows that he is a competent dancer is going to get asked to dance by a lot of girls." Ron looked at Harry not comprehending, but harry had gotten the picture.

"She means that if some other guy can dance and we can't, all our dates are going to run off and dance with them, leaving us on the sidelines to watch."

"Exactly" said Lavender moving to join the conversation, Pavati followed her

"Do you think the secret admirer is a good dancer?" Pavati asked

"Oh he's got to be." Lavender gushed, "And even if he's not I guaranty he will be by the time the balls arrives. Oh, I hope I'm his date" said Lavander, a dreamy look on her face, "I mean the song seemed to be performed to our table so I've a likely choice.

"Or me," added Pavati

Hermione rolled her eyes and clenched her fists, "Excuse me guys I have to go" she said unable to stomach these two gushing over her Romeo. "I've got to go practice for Defence against the Dark Arts."

"Do you need a practice partner?" asked Harry

"No," she replied "I'm going to get Malfoy to make himself useful." At that she picked up her bag and left before she strangled Lavender.

XXXX

"You're okay with her going to practice with Malfoy instead of you?" Ron asked astounded watching her go.

"Yes," said Harry "For two reasons, one he is her appointed partner, so she has to." Ron started to speak, but Harry cut him off. "Think Ron she's going to practice Defence Against the Dark Arts...Did you not see her face as she left." Ron shook his head. "She looked really annoyed. She's not going to do much normal practicing, she basically going back to her common room to throw curses at Malfoy until she calms down."

"Oh." Said Ron looking much happier and went back to stressing about dancing, though Harry saw he was still grinning of the idea of Hermione throwing hexes at the ferret.

*#*#*

Hermione stomped into her common; she knew that she shouldn't let this small thing get her so worked up. Girls had been fawning over him for ages but for some reason it was just lavenders attention to him that got her so annoyed. Maybe because she was the loosest girl in Gryffindor, or maybe it was because she still felt threatened by the girl because she had stolen Hermione's boy once before, but whatever it was she did not like the idea of Lavender chasing her Romeo. Whatever the reason she needed to take her stress out on something and the Slytherin Ferret was the perfect candidate.

Throwing her bag on the couch she yelled. "Malfoy Get your ass in here now."

"What." called a worried voice from his room. "I didn't do anything."

As he spoke, he rounded the corner and saw Hermione standing in the middle of the room with her wand raised and the anger on her face.

"Whatever it was, I swear it wasn't me." He said putting his arms up in defence.

"I know that." she said, "pick up your wand, I want to practice and it's your turn to defend."

"Shit!" exclaimed Malfoy as he saw she wasn't going to take no for an answer. "Give me a minute."

"You have three seconds," she replied

"Hey wait." He started

"One."

"Shit" he exclaimed he knew he didn't have time to run to his room so he would have to summon it wandlessly."

"Two."

"Accio" he yelled and his wand shot out of his room and into his hand just as Hermione said.  
"Three"

It was just in time to raise a shield against the stinging charm sent his way by an angry Hermione.

The 'practice' duel, if you could call it that, lasted a good thirty minutes. Which wouldn't have been long under normal circumstances except this time Hermione was pushing him hard. Malfoy could hear her muttering things to herself and after a while he noticed that Hermione's anger had begun to ebb.

As they ended the duel, (Malfoy refused to call it a practice) he turned on her. "Okay so what was all that about?"

"I was angry and I needed to relax." She retorted

"Angry about what?" he questioned "I didn't do anything this time."

"Ah... not you..." she said slowly

"Then WHO." He demanded

"Um...Lavender." she replied

"Lavender? As in Lavender Brown our year."

Hermione nodded.

Malfoy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You were using me as a stand in for Lavender Brown?" he asked trying to understand

"Sort of." She replied starting to feel a bit guilty. "Just needed someone to take my frustrations and anger out on."

"And you thought, why not the Snake in your common room."

"I'm sorry it's just..." her words ebbed as she realised just how unfair she had been. "I know it wasn't fair on you but I just got so annoyed by Lavender."

"Why, what did she do?"

Hermione looked a bit sheepish, "basically the same thing as every other girl, fawning after the Silver Romeo."

"So you're hexing me because this girl wanted to make a move on your guy and you felt threatened."

Yes.. aha no...well I don't know." Malfoy started laughing at her confusion. "Shut up Malfoy, it's just that I didn't want her of all people after him and ... oh I don't know... I guess I got jealous."

"Jealous?" asked Malfoy he sounded a bit incredulous "Of her!"

"She is basically the second most beautiful girl in Gryffindor, after Ginny but everyone knows she only wants Harry, so I guess I just didn't want her after him." She admitted

"Malfoy still looked incredulous and confused

"I just don't want to lose him to HER of all people, I mean he hasn't made the object of his affections publicly know and she is starting to claim him as her admirer." Her voice got quieter

"And I think I'm in love with him" she said

Malfoy snorted "love?"

'What's wrong with love" asked Hermione

"Love is patient, love is kind, love means slowly losing your mind." He replied gesturing insanity with his hands as he said the last part. Hermione looked at him about to retort when she noticed his eyes, the rest of his face mirrored his joking words but not his eyes. His eyes were unreadable yet strangely held a much deeper look than usual. Before she could mention it Malfoy rose from his seat.

"Now if all you are going to do is yearn after your perfect admirer and needlessly doubt yourself" he said his voice filled with sarcasm, "I'm going to bed."

"Malfoy" she asked curiously before he could leave "what does love mean to you."

He shrugged his shoulders and then put on a mocking voice that made him sound like a textbook "Love is a, although highly desirable, malfunction of the heart, which weakens the brain, causes eyes to sparkle, cheeks to glow, blood pressure to rise, lips to pucker and can be highly dangerous to one's health." He smirked as he recited, obviously trying to break the tension.

Hermione laughed and then shot him a glance. "No seriously Malfoy what does it mean to you?"

His joking manner ebbed and his voice became lower and more sincere "I'm not the right person to ask that question," His voice became sadder "you should ask someone who has been loved."

Hermione was taken aback "surely you have loved someone in your life?"

"Oh I've been in love" he replied "hell, I'm still in love but I doubt anyone knows what it feels like until it's been shared, I've never been loved." His eyes were ghosting with sadness.

"The only experience of love I can share with you is that of unrequited love and that is one of pain. It's like, when you see the person who you adore looking at you your heart fills with joy but turns to despair as you realise that they're looking right through you, And when you see them in the arms of another... it tears what's left of my heart apart." His voice had grown soft and sad and he had become so wrapped up in his words that he had abandoned the third person.

Suddenly he seemed to realise what he was saying and quickly stood up and walked into his room without saying another word, closing the door behind him.

*#*#*

The next day Hermione was up early and was waiting in the common room to catch Malfoy before he left.

He came in on his way down to breakfast a paused when saw her there.

"What's up Granger?" he asked still slightly wary

"Listen Malfoy." she took a breath "About last night... I'm sorry. I know it was unfair to take my anger and frustration out on you."

"It's okay." He replied surprising Hermione, "At least now I'll be extra ready for today's test, and besides it was kind of fun towards the end when you had started to calm down. Just warn me next time and THEN you can fire hexes at me until you calm down."

"Really" asked Hermione surprised

"Of course." He said his smirk appearing, "it's better than living with you when you have a wand up your back..." he didn't get to finish as Hermione threw a pillow at his head. He quickly flashed her a mocking wink before disappearing out of the common room.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. **

**Hopefully I will break my writers block soon and have another chapter for you.**

**Reviews a much appreciated and I look forward to hearing your thoughts.**

**Storm**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi All. **

**Thanks to everyone who review, as a special gift to you I present the longest Chapter so far. please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: the usaual deal I don't own anything, I wish I did, but I don't  
**

* * *

Chapter 16

Hermione walked into the DADA class room smiling slightly in anticipation. She was always nervous about tests, (particularly for this class), but with all the practice she had had she felt confident that she might even match Harry's score.

"Okay everyone, settle down." called Professor Whistler as he walked into the room. The class quickly hushed and took their seats. The front of the class room had been changed from the usual teaching boards and table to a slightly raised duelling platform and the walls and floors at the front of the room had been lined with cushioning.

"Ready?" a low voice whispered in her ear, she knew immediately who it was, both from the voice and from the way that he made that one word seem like a dare.

"Of course I am," she replied, "Are you, last I saw you still needed to duck."

"Oh, well it's not like I'm going to be fighting a angry, jealous, war hero." She could practically feel his smirk inches from the back of her head.

"You say 'war hero' like it's an insult?" she bantered with mock pride

He drew a breath to respond but Professor Whistlers voice called them to attention.

"Okay enough yattering ." called Professor Whistler. "time to get started. Could everyone please form your pairs and sit down. Now I need a volunteer pair to go first, or shall we be drawing lots?"

"But Professor," interrupted a whiney voice, "are you really going to make us do the test with these partners?"

"Yes Pansy I am." He replied calmly

"No, you can't," she complained

"Why ever not," he asked

Pansy paused for a moment and it seemed clear to Hermione that she was ether trying to embellish a weak reason or fabricate a false one entirely.

"Because their..." she realised her excuse wouldn't work and paused. Hermione almost laughed as it was clear that she was just trying to get away from her Gryffindor partner, (Lavender), and closer to Malfoy, who was determinedly avoiding her gaze as she looked around for support.

Then just as Hermione was sure she couldn't come up with a reason Pansy's eyes lit up as she found and argument.

"You can't keep us with the same partners because it won't be much of a test." She said confidently.

Professor Whistler sat down on the edge of a desk. "Why?" his voice sounded both amused and interested.

Pansy looked triumphant, "because we've been practicing with that person so we now know each other's moves so well that we won't be really duelling, instead we'll just be following a pattern of movements in a set way, and everybody knows that a real duel isn't like that, which means this test won't mark our abilities in a accurate measure of how well we would last against a dark wizard."

Hermione was actually impressed with the Snake's Queen Bee for once, however Hermione could see a really big hole in her argument. She hadn't practiced with Lavender once, they only time they were together was in this class, and during that time she usually ignored Lavender and watched the boys and flirted, while Lavender practiced with a Mannequin or swapped in with Pavati.

"Yeah like she does any practice." Whispered the sarcastic voice in her ear. Apparently she wasn't the only one who saw the hole in Parkinson's plan."

"Aren't you supposed to be defending your girlfriend Malfoy." she replied

"She's not my girlfriend, and no I will not support her idea as I can see a number of severe problems with it." Hermione frowned, she had only found one.

"However," Malfoy continued, "I think our Professor may have bought her story," he said nodding to where Professor Whistler was standing. "That or he is just humouring her until she realise her mistake."

"How is humouring her going to make her realised her mistake, she know she hasn't practiced with her partner."

"Yes but she missed a major problem with being paired with an unfamiliar opponent," Hermione glanced at him for an explanation, but before he could reply the Professor called her name.

"Miss Granger, would you be so kind as to duel Miss Parkinson"

"HER!" yelled Pansy outraged

"yes," the Professor replied calmly, a slight smirk peaked through the corner of his neutral expression, "why not she's not your normal partner so you complaint is fixed."

She glared and him but could find no argument. With a sour expression she took her place opposite Hermione and drew her wand.

Hermione also drew hers and cleared her mind to focus on the duel. However she noticed. out of the corner of her eye , that Malfoy had also drawn his wand discreetly and had repositioned himself behind her opponent.

Then Professor Whistler gave the signal and all other thoughts left her mind as Pansy fired spell after spell in her direction. The curses came in a constant stream but Hermione deflected them all easily. Pansy had no way near the skill that Malfoy did, she hadn't even moved from her spot, she was just standing there, an easy target throwing sloppy spells at her.

As she deflected the next set, still not returning the barrage, Pansy hissed and glared at her.  
"You bitch," she snarled, "you took my position."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed

"I should have had that badge" she yelled

"You wanted to be head Girl?" asked Hermione shocked

"I deserved it, I am the best girl in this school and Drakey is mine." Hermione recoiled in confusion.

"You don't deserve it, you just some jumped up mudblood who sucks up to the headmaster and kisses up to the teaches." She continued her rant, "You only got that common room because you'd do anything for grades, even lying on your back, moaning in a class room."

At that Hermione snapped, there was no way she was going to let the Slytherin whore talk to her like that. Her anger boiled over at the hideous lies and she gripped her wand so hard her hand cramped, and her temper broke free.

"YOU...You filthy, Lying, Bitch." With each word Hermione advance on the Snake, hurling curse after curse at her, each one coming in from a different direction. Pansy was being driven back as she attempted to protect herself, she realised to late that pissing off the smartest witch in there year, in the middle of a duel, was a mistake. She had thought she was winning but now it was painfully obvious to everyone that Hermione hadn't even been trying. Pansy was ducking and dodging, trying to avoid the spells, as she was incapable of stopping them.

"I've had enough of your lies." Yelled Hermione "_Avis Pyro Oppugno" _she yelled as a large red bird erupted from her wand and flew straight and Pansy. Then just before it hit her a different voice yelled "_Protego_"

The scarlet bird collided with a shield, and exploded into a blazing fireball that engulfed the stage.

As the smoke cleared, Hermione looked though the smoke to see Malfoy walking forward towards her, his wand still raised, holding the shield in place.

"Remember who your fighting Granger." He said calmly, "I had a feeling this would happen, you forgot that you're not fighting me, your fighting someone who isn't used to your spells or your ferocity."

Hermione took a deep breath and tried to calm down, while Malfoy turned to Pansy.

"You shouldn't have done that, you should have stayed with your partner, you're no match for the head girl."

"But Drakey..." she whimpered

"Don't call me that!" he snapped

"Everyone calm down," called Professor Whistler. "now do you see why I wanted you to stay with the person you practiced with." He explained, "I knew there would be a wide range of ability in the class and I wanted to avoid pairing a weaker dueller with someone who ken what they were doing, however you didn't listen and..." he gestured to the scene in front of him.

"You were expecting something like this to happen?" Malfoy asked

"Well... not quite like this, I didn't expect Miss Granger to be quite so violent, or for Miss Parkinson to provoke the head girl in such a manner." He turned to Pansy, "Speaking of which I should report you to the Headmaster for your false accusations and insults. However given the punishment that Miss Granger has already given you I will settle for a month's detentions, starting tomorrow."

Pansy, grumbling, nodded her head and moved off the platform.

"Okay," said the Professor, trying to get the class back on track "now that that demonstration is done I want all of you to form your pairs."

This time the students complied without arguing. He then turned back to Malfoy and Hermione.

"Now Mr Malfoy, I assume that Miss Grangers rather aggressive style of duelling is something you came cope with."

Malfoy chuckled slightly, "I think I'm to blame for it Professor."

"very well then, would you and Miss Granger please get ready to duel."

They both nodded and walked to opposite ends of the platform.

"No holding back." Malfoy called

"Agreed," said Hermione, she could feel the energy on the platform change. It was so different to when she was facing Parkinson. Against Malfoy she knew she could go all out and yet he would still be matching her, she couldn't wait to start.

"Begin" called Professor Whistler

"_Petrificus Totalus"_ Malfoy yelled as he moved, trying to get the jump on her.

Hermione countered his charm and yelled her own as the two of them fell into the rhythm of the fight. The fight became more and more intense as the two circled each other without speaking. Neither of them noticed when they both stopped using verbal magic, but everyone else did.

Most of the class watched in awe as they leaped and dogged each other while constantly keeping up a barrage of spell and perfectly timed shields. Whenever Hermione birds appeared the whole classed searched for the telltale scarlet one so as to be prepared for the explosion. It only appeared a handful of times, causing the class to flinch at the fireball, while Malfoy remained unaffected due to experience. The fight dragged on, with nether one conceding defeat, until, after a long stream of bombarding spells Malfoy managed to force Hermione down to one knee. Hermione was still throwing curses from this position but Professor Whistler declared and end to the duel.

"I think that's enough for both of you." He declared motioning them to the side. "You two rest now and give someone else a turn." He beckoned the next pair, Dean and Nott, and the class progressed with the test.

Hermione sat down at the desk beside Malfoy.

"Well done Granger." He said

"Not so bad yourself." She replied

"I guess there'll be no more fights in the common room now."

"Maybe, maybe not," Hermione said "You did say I could curse you whenever i was stressed."

"True." He admitted a bit regretfully, before turning his attention to the next match.

The most interesting of the other fights was Harry verse Blaise. Their duel was just as intense and Hermione and Malfoy's was, though their fight wasn't so evenly matched. Harry was at an obviously higher level than Blaise, yet he still managed to get a few shots off. His biggest mistake, however, was his last ditch attempt to win the duel by using a Slytherin spell to summon a pack of snakes and set them on Harry. Like that was ever going to work, as soon as they had come out of his wand Blaise realized his mistake, but was too late to stop Harry from turning all of them back on their caster, commanding them in their own ancient language.

*#*#*

That night Hermione walked into her common room to find Malfoy waiting for her.

"Um Granger..." Malfoy began hesitantly "I wanted to talk to you about something"

"About what?" I asked warily

"About our dance at the Christmas ball." He said

Hermione paused, neither of them had mentioned it since Dumbledore had told them but Hermione knew that they would have to discuss it sooner or later, they were just avoiding it. She was surprised that he had brought it up first but she guessed he just wanted it over and done with.

"Go on." Hermione said gesturing that he had the floor

"Well... I was thinking, we both have to do this, we haven't got a choice. But we weren't told what song or even what type of dance. So I thought we should pick one soon." He explained

"I agree but what did you have in mind?" she asked trying to stay focused rather than picturing herself dancing with her preferred, masked, partner.

"Well that would depend..." his pause instantly made Hermione suspicious. "Well... I have years formal dance training and dance experience, and you're a quick study." He paused again "How about we choreograph something and put on a show."

Hermione paused the idea was appealing, then she noticed something in his expression.

"You already have something in mind, don't you?" he nodded "well spill," she demanded

"The song you were listening to yesterday gave me and idea." He began

"I was listening to a lot of music yesterday; you'll have to be more specific." She said

"I don't know its name, but I remember the lyrics," he replied

"Well then sing them for me."

"Ahh no thanks." he looked rather uneasy, "I'll just say them."

She gave a shrug, "Whatever Malfoy."

"_Lift me up and recreate me, and help me overcome myself, Lead me from hell_," he looked at her

"I'm not sure, was that the chorus?"

"I don't think so." She rolled her eyes at him

"It's not like I can remember the words to every song I have without the tune. Tell me the chorus."

"Um." He paused trying to remember, "_Lift me up, Lead me from this place, Let_..."

"Oh" exclaimed Hermione cutting him off. Yes I know it now, it's called 'In The Light'," Hermione stopped and thought about the song for a moment. I most certainly was not a song for a traditional formal dance, although she could see the possibility of a slow dance during the first verse but after that...

"Don't judge just yet," Malfoy said, noticing the look on her face and stopping her before she could protest. "Just hear me out I have a plan and...choreography."

"You've already thought up choreography?" she said in surprise, "but how dose formal dancing fit with this song?"

"It doesn't...but it does at the same time." He replied cryptically. Hermione glared at him.

"Enough riddles,"

"Okay ok, don't get your knickers in a twist."

"My knickers are none of your concern."

"They could be," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Hermione hit him with a book from the table.

"Ow," he said wincing 'I was just kidding..."

"Well enough joking and explain."

"Okay, well you know how we were forced to do this,"

"Yes"

"And how it's likely to be strange for both of us."

"Yes,"

"Well I thought this up as a contrast,"

"A contrast?" asked Hermione confused, "never mind just explain the whole idea then ask me if I get it."

Okay well this song appears to start as a nice slow formal song, which everyone expects, but them it will break into the crescendo and change theme completely. What I was thinking is that at the start of the song we start dancing formal, but seemingly unchoreographed, moves. Then when the song changes we keep the exact same style, of a slow formal partner dance, but we change to more sophisticated and difficult moves. The change in difficulty will be the only indicator in our steps that shows the song has changed, so what the audience will see in a stark contrast between the violence and strength of the song, compared to the graceful and flowing movement of the dance. It will be like two complete opposites working together."

Hermione thought about it trying to imagine it in her mind, it defiantly sounded impressive.

"Opposites working together, that sounds like us."

"That's the whole point, along with the fact that we are seaming to be coexisting smoothly and civilly rather than unpredictably and violent." He nodded at the book in her hand and she couldn't help but laugh.

"All right then, let's give it a try and see what happens."

"We just need a time to practice..." he started to say but Hermione cut him off to add,

"Oh and buy the way, I've had dance classes to, though only during summer break and probably for a lot less time than you."

"Great, if you already know the basics we can practice while everyone else is at the group dance lessons, I assume your lap dogs are going." Hermione shot him a withering glance

"Yes they're going; they want to be able to dance with their dates."

Malfoy scoffed when she said dates and Hermione cuffed on the ear.

"Whatever," he said, "As long as Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb are otherwise occupied and won't be attacking me for touching you, then I really don't care if they are dancing or chasing pixies.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed as she realised she had just signed herself up for more, one on one, time with the Ferret. Great, just what she needed.

*#*#*

The next morning Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table enjoying her Breakfast while waiting for the mail.

"What's got you so anxious?" asked Ginny

"Well I'm kind of hoping for a letter this morning," she replied

"Why, because of what Lavender said yesterday." She asked keeping her voice down

"Yes, a bit, but also because it always makes me feel good when I get one of his secret and subtle surprises, they brighten my day." Hermione explained. She reached over and selected a piece of toast, but at that moment Ginny noticed something catch everyone's attention.

"Um Hermione" said Ginny "you might want to turn around"

"Why, what's..." her words faded off as she realised what Ginny was staring at. Ginny, and the rest of the Hall, were watching a great silver eagle that had flown in through the double doors and was circling the hall. Then, as if it sensed her eyes on it, the eagle changed course and flew towards her. The eyes of the students followed it and Ginny couldn't help but whisper,

"I think your Romeo just threw his 'subtlety' out the window." Hermione elbowed her as the bird suddenly came to a halt right above her and then dissolved into a shower of silver which then reformed into the shape of a man. Most of the image appeared like a shadow except for the rose in his hand and his face which was clear but concealed beneath a mask which covered the top half of his face.

A soft melody filled the hall and the silver figure knelt before her as he began to sing

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wakeup call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know  
_

As the music built he rose to his feet a sung louder so that the whole hall could hear as he serenaded her.

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
_

The figure moved and acted like a singer on a stage moving through the emotions to the point where Hermione realised that this wasn't just a controlled image, it was a copy, a reflection of the man himself as he sung his heart out to her.

_It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes  
_

The silver shower that surrounded him flowed with the music, just as it had done on her birthday, adding another dimension to the performance

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live_

_Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always  
_

Now the figure jumped up onto the table and danced along the table top, as the flowing silver rushed around Hermione, bathing her in its light.

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive_

_Because you live, I live, I live_

As the last of the music faded the figure leapt from the table, and descended to the ground before her, the molten silver rejoining the main to form a cloak that billowed around his form.

The figure bowed to her and offered the rose to as her as he began to speak.

_Dear Beautiful Lioness_

The voice filled the hall as silver petals rained down around her .

_I know this may seem bold given that we are yet to meet ,_

_But I would like to request the honour of a dance with you at the Christmas Ball_.

Hermione felt the eyes of the whole school on her as she rose from her seat and raised her hand to accept the rose.

"I accept your offer," she said trying to keep her voice steady.

The image smiled and placed the rose in her hand, "I'll be in the middle of the dance floor at midnight, till then dream of stardust and moonlight."

* * *

**I apologize if there is a decrease in my spelling and grammar for this chapter. I spent today celebrating my countries national day in the traditional manner: ****Sun, Swimming, BBQ and Booze.**

**Happy Australia Day to everyone who lives in our sunburnt land. **

**The song used in this Chapter is called **_**Because You Live**_** by ****Jesse McCartney**

**Please leave a review to tell me what you think.**

**Storm**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi all I know that it's been a while, but here's your new chapter. **

**Enjoy :)  
**

**Disclaimer: normal stuff, Harry and his universe belong to JK. **

* * *

Chapter 17

Hermione walked quickly from the hall trying to avoid the jealous looks of every girl in the hall and most of all trying to avoid her best friends. She just wanted a moment to enjoy the wonderful feeling that this morning's events brought her but her Ex seemed to have other plans. Harry wasn't as bad he was simply annoyed that she hadn't told him, but Ron... well she could still hear Ron yelling as she left and could hear him fighting his way through the crowds behind her, and Harry wasn't doing much to stop him.

"You lied to us..." he was ranting. "And you don't even know who he is, he has not right to be coming on to you like this, and why did you accept, he's a stranger..." His rant continued as Hermione attempted to drown him out. What was his problem? They weren't dating any more, and hadn't been for some time, and yet here he was acting as if he owned her. She was getting really annoyed with him as she opened the doorway to the Heads room, attempting to get away, but Ron managed to catch the door before it closed and followed her, with Harry following in his wake. Hermione closed her eyes in frustration trying to quench the urge to hex her ex.

"And another thing, he is probably just some guy who wants to make a fool out of you, He hasn't even shown you his face and until today no one even knew you this mushy crap was aimed at, it could have been any one he just choose you because he thinks you'll be the easiest target and fall for his shit, and you are." He paused for a breath and Hermione felt her hand tighten on her concealed wand. Any more of this and she was going to snap.

"I won't allow this Mione, no, I forbid you to go with hi..."

"SHUT UP WEASLY" yelled a new and annoyed voice, cutting Ron off.

Hermione turned to see Malfoy stalking out of his room.

"What did you say, Ferret?" spat Ron

"I said shut up" he repeated staring Ron down, "you come in here making a fucking racket, ranting and carrying on about some crap, even your precious Granger looks like she's going to punch you. So just get out of here."

"Sod Off Malfoy," Ron retorted "I'm going to talk to Mione and she going to listen..."

"Weasly shut up and leave NOW" Malfoy yelled.

"You can't make me. " Ron retorted

"I'm the Head Boy, weasel! Which means that this common room also belongs to me and I can evict you just as easily as Granger can. Now if she wants to continue arguing with you she can do it later, and away from me, but right now Granger has to help me sort out some of the head duties from Dumbledore."

"Like what?" Ron accused

"Like the patrol schedules for the Holidays, when everyone leaves, and the new Hogsmeade dates, oh and the budget for the Ball along with finalising decoration orders and catering."

Malfoy glared Ron down until he finally said "FINE, whatever," and stalked out the door.

"Potthead you should calm weasel down or I'll give him detention.

Harry went to say something but Hermione butted in. "that's enough, please guys just stop."

Harry stopped and nodded before following Ron out of the door way.

Hermione turned to face Malfoy, "What was that?" she asked

"what was what?" He asked innocently

"Well for starters we've done everything you just listed, hell, we ordered the decorations days ago, we didn't have to work out the budget, because it was done for us, and the holiday patrol schedules were done last week."

Malfoy looked up at the ceiling and rubbed the back of his neck. Hermione could have sworn he looked a little embarrassed.

"Okay fine, I made it all up to get them out of the common room, do you think I want a screaming weasel in here?"

Hermione looked at him and raised her eyes.

"What?" he asked defensively "did you what them to stay and yell at you, Potthead will probably calm down soon and then He'll pull weasel into line. Do you want me to call them back or would you like to go back to celebrating you date."

"Don't call them back." She replied

"Didn't think so, you looked so much happier before they jumped you." he suddenly shut his mouth and walked back towards his room.

Hermione suddenly saw the whole picture in a flash, Malfoy had decided to come to her rescue by sending away the boys so that she could enjoy this development without her suspicious and jealous ex to ruin it, and he was embarrassed at being caught in a good deed.

"Malfoy," she called He stopped as he reached his door, "Thank you, you didn't have to do that."

He turned and shrugged

"Just call it my good deed for the week" he said smirking slightly

What?" she asked dumbfounded

"Did you think I hadn't noticed all the times when you face clearly said that you wanted to hit me but you just walked away. I did some investigating and found out about the 'Gryffindor inter house unity challenge' otherwise called the 'Be nice to Slytherins once a week challenge'.

He said raising his eyebrow as if daring her to deny it.

"Are you saying that the Slytherins are doing the same thing?" she was shocked at the idea

"Sort of" he said "I think the idea is good and that it might actually work, and give us peace for a while, but I couldn't say that to my housemates, so I added a different incentive to the challenge"

"What" she asked scared of the answer

"You Gyriffindors are doing this as a challenge aren't you?"

"Yes" she answered carefully

"Well I told them that and you know how we can't let you beat us at anything"

"So" she said slowly, trying to wrap her head around the convoluted idea, "you convinced your house that our two houses are having a secret competition to see which house can be the nicest towards each other." She could not believe what she was saying. As he smirked and nodded, Hermione was speechless."

"well you were the who wanted the houses to stop fighting, so I just made it that the 'fight' is now won by who can be nicer, it should last for a while, at least until someone losses or they realise what I've done." His smirk grew "but until then, we'll get a few weeks where the house that walks away from the confrontation thinks they're the winner and the losing house will retaliate by being nice."

Hermione hung her head in her hand, she had forgotten how bloody manipulative the Slytherins were, and as their Prince Malfoy was the worst of all.

#*#*#*

Later on that day Hermione was sitting on the couch reading up on the Potions for tomorrows lesson, when Malfoy came as softly sat down beside her.

"May I join you?" he asked softly. Immediately Hermione was worried, the only time she had heard him speak like that around her was when his arm was involved

"Sure," she responded closing the book. "What is it?"

"I was reading the book on Muggle healing you gave me and I realised that my arm should have healed a lot more than what it has."

Hermione nodded. "yeah, I've been wondering about that and I did a little reading."

"Well", he prompted.

"I think the residual magic from the curse is slowing down your healing, it may be why it's taking so long to close and why it still looks so angry, if that's the case then I guess you'll just be waiting a bit longer for it to close."

"If?" He questioned "do you have another theory?"

"Maybe" she replied carefully. She did in fact have another possible reason but she wasn't sure of how to explain it.

"Well then let's hear it." He said

"Well" she started "it related to the idea of the dark magic slowing the healing. It was something I read about some people who had got magical injuries in an accident, and their injuries weren't healing."

Malfoy nodded for her to continue.

"For ages people couldn't come up with a reason but then they found that each of the accidents that those people were in were their fault and that other people, people close to them, had been seriously hurt or wounded or even killed, in the same accident, and that the person in question blamed themselves for the others Injuries"

"I don't understand," Malfoy said.

Hermione took a deep breath.

"Do you deserve to be in pain?"

"What?" he asked astounded.

"You heard me?"

"Well you yourself said no one deserved this."

"Forget what I said, it makes no difference what I think, do YOU believe that you deserve to be in constant pain because of what you did that got you that injury."

Malfoy looked down at his arm, she could see his answer in his face, even though he didn't want to voice it, He hadn't forgiven himself at all and she saw the flicker in his eyes that was almost screaming it at her, he believed he deserved to be in pain.

She took a deep breath, hoping to find a way to get him to let go of those feelings, and understand the possible problem with healing his arm.

"Your mind and body can't fight the residual dark magic in your body because in reality your mind doesn't want you to heal, you're basically still punishing yourself for something that you were forced in to and have redeemed yourself for."

"You think I've made up for what I did?" his voice sounded incredulous.

"yes," she said assuredly "in the end, when it all came down to it, you chose good over evil and it cost you a lot to do so, I'm not asking why cause it's none of my business but try and hold on to whatever made you change sides and try to forgive yourself. When you do that you'll find that you'll be able to fight off the evil magic left behind and heal."

He sat there in silence for a long while as he processed her words. Finally he stood and turned away from her, facing his room.

"Thank you Hermione" he said softly and slowly walked towards his room without saying a word. Hermione looked on hoping that, despite the darkness in his heart, he would one day forgive himself.

And as the evening grew darker and Hermione went back to her study, neither of them had notice that Malfoy had called Hermione by her first name.

* * *

**Thank you all, **

**I'm so sorry this has taken so long, I've been having serious writers block with this part of the story, and instead have been writing the other end of this fic (yes I already know the ending, as the main climactic scenes and songs were what I wrote first) This bit is just a lot harder for me to write. But you can attribute the breaking of tonight's writer's block to none other than Draco Malfoy himself, Tom Felton, who I had the pleasure of meeting today. :D. *squeals loudly***

**For any of the MCRmy out there I have also started a Killjoy fic if any of you are interested.**

**So thanks again for reading. Reviews are much appreciated and loved. **

**Storm**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry everyone this chapter should have been up before now but I am having problems with uploading documents for my stories, so I don't know when the next one will be up. **

**and thank you to all my lovely reviewers your words me so much.  
**

**Disclaimer: the usual, I don't own Harry Potter or the music I use  
**

* * *

Chapter 18

It had been two days since The Silver Romeo had asked her to the ball and Hermione was still not speaking to Ron and Harry, not that she hadn't tried. Harry wasn't mad at her anymore; he had even apologised by letter but hadn't talked to her for fear of setting off Ron again, which Hermione was grateful for, once he explained it. Ron was constantly at Harry's side and refused to talk with her, except to shout at her.

So instead of being with her friends Hermione was in the Heads Common room, with Malfoy, working on their dance for the ball. Admittedly this was something they would have to do at some point, but she had been putting it off. They had already worked out the basic idea and rudimentary choreography but today was the first time they were actually going to practice with each other, and Hermione couldn't help but be a little nervous.

Unfortunately for Hermione, Malfoy noticed her discomfort

"I don't bit Granger," he teased holding out his hand "well...I don't bit unless you ask me too" his eyebrows lifted suggestively and she fought her blush as she hit him, and then tentatively walked forward and took his hand. They moved together and began to work through their planed choreo, they were just stepping it though slowly at first, planning where their step and the transitions should be. Then slowly they began to run through some of the shallow dips and the easier lifts as they got more of the dance sorted and Hermione's confidence in him grew. Sure he was making remarks that caused Hermione to hit him, but finally during this session Hermione was becoming more resistance to his attempts to make her blush. They practiced for a few hours before they called it quits.

"I think it's coming together quite well," said Malfoy

"We still haven't decided on how we're going to end the dance." Hermione said

"Well..." started Malfoy, Hermione rolled her eyes; she knew that tone by now. It meant that he had an idea but wasn't sure if she would like it. She looked at her face and changed her mind, she defiantly wouldn't like this.

"Spill Malfoy. What's your plan and why won't I like it."

He looked at her guiltily. "Have you ever heard of a 'Table Drop dip'" he asked cautiously.

"No" said Hermione slightly worried, she didn't know if she liked the sound of that.

"It's a dip from an open hold, the only part of us in contact through the whole dip is our hands and it's a very dramatic and, if done fast, sudden ending."

"Okay," she said, "so it's a fancy dip, but why are you uneasy, or more specifically why won't I like it."

"Umm..." He paused and Hermione became even more suspicious. Then he seemed to get an idea. "Here let me show you it'll be easier than explaining." Hermione watched as he summoned a long low padded bench. It was just lower than her knees and just the size for her to lay on.

He motioned to the bench. "Lay down with your feet on the floor and your knees bent at the edge of the bed." Hermione looked at him suspiciously before complying.

She laid down and Malfoy came and stood at the side of the bench, roughly level with her waist.

"Lift your arms up perpendicular to your body and straighten them." He asked. Hermione complied and Malfoy grasped her hands.

"Now imagine the bench isn't there, that's the final form of the dip." Hermione blanched as she realised exactly what he thought she would be uncomfortable with.

"How do we even get into this position? She asked, worried about the answer.

"I pause in my step and when you take you next step towards me, I bring your arms over our heads, hold them straight and lower you down from there while you lock your arms and hold your body rigid and bend from the knees."

Hermione imagined this and her horror grew, getting into the dip was even harder than the dip it's self. The part of the move the Malfoy thought she disagree with was obvious, Trust.

For this dip to work...hell for them even to attempt it, Hermione had to trust him to hold her entire weight with just his arms, both while she was stationary and while dipping her, which would be even harder, And unlike most dips, where if the girl fell the guy would to, this dip only endangered her because all he had to do was slacken his arms and he would be unaffected by her fall.

No way, thought Hermione, there was no way she was going to.., but then she thought of just how amazing this dip would be if they got it right, maybe she could do this. she looked over at Malfoy, and he raised his eyebrow in a silent question.

"I'm not saying yes," she started "but I'm not saying no yet just let me think about it"

he nodded and then smiled "well until then, may I have this dance, I need to practice that first dip and spin, we need to make the transition, between the slow boring stuff and the choreo, perfect and that dip and spin combo is the key." Hermione rolled her eyes at his need for perfection after just one rehearsal, but it was more of a show because she too wanted it to be perfect, so she gave a mocking curtsey and moved away from him slightly to their starting positions.

#*#*#*#

Hermione threw her arms in the air and tried to move away from Ron once again. She had been trying to have dinner but now she was trying to make it out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall, Ron had made her loose her appetite. He had basically gone off on another rant about her admirer but this one was even worse than the others. Yes it had been her that had finally called of the relationship but he hadn't protested all that much, he had gone back to acting like her friend as if nothing had changed, but now? It was almost like he just thought they were on a break but that she was still his whenever he called. And he was acting like he owned her.

"...I can't belive you're even considering him, you should have thrown out those letter as soon as they arrived and what about me" he was still yelling as he followed her out of the Great Hall. "You are my girl, I put up with your moods and stuff, and no one else will..."

Hermione turned and glared at him as he continued.

",... sure when had a bit of a break that was fine, hell it even gave me a chance to see HOT girls for once, something I know you'll never be, but I put up with all your crap because I know that one day you'll realise that you'll never get better than me. Yeah this guy is saying all this sweet crap, but he doesn't even show his face. He's playing a part and all he wants from you is your body, though I don't know why he picked you there are plenty of girls better but he probably figured you where the only one who would fall for it. Sure you're a smart nerd but your gullible, just stick with the books that's what you're good at, you spend half your life in that library..."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears, sure she knew him and she knew that he wasn't the most sensitive of people but this was too much. Even when they where dating he would be blunt and bring up her flaws, making light fun of them. It had annoyed her a little but she had just overlooked it, after all at that point she hadn't seen the other side, the side of an adoring and caring flatterer who cared about every part of her, not make fun of her bad points. And NOW Ron was behaving as if he was the only one who would want her, the only one who would put up with her. She was furious; he made dating her sound like a chore.

"...I mean I couldn't even take you out any where because you'll start taking some rubbish about something you read and you never try and dress fashionably. And when I'm taking about important stuff like Quidditch and things you attention just drifts away, you have the attention span of a fly.

That was the last straw, Hermione rounded on Ron. "You IDIOT, you haven't got a CLUE." She could barely think how to put her anger into words. A few relevant song lyrics floated into her head as she tried to find the right words to say. Then a crazy idea came to her, she may not be able to think of what to say to get her feelings across, but she knew a song. Did she dare? ... One look at Ron's face answered her question. She drew herself up to her full height and pointed at Ron.

_According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right._

She sung the words, her necklace acted exactly as she wanted, playing the music so that those around her could hear and amplifying her voice to match.

_According to you  
I'm difficult, hard to please,  
forever changing my mind._

As the beat picked up and started to build Hermione found herself channeling more of her anger and frustration at Ron, for his behaviour.

_I'm a mess in a dress,  
can't show up on time,  
even if it would save my life.  
According to you._

_According to you._

As the music changed to launch into the chorus, Hermione found the rest of her confidence and sang louder, and the magic of her pendant matched her. It increased the sound until every corner of the hall was ringing with the music and Hermione's voice as she sung the next part about her new and heartfelt aficionado.

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head._

_According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping that,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you._

She swung back to Ron accusingly and continued at him, barring down on him, the sarcasm obvious in her voice.

_According to you  
I'm boring, I'm moody,  
and you can't take me any place._

_According to you  
I suck at telling jokes, cause I always give it away.  
I'm the girl with the worst attention span;  
you're the boy who puts up with that.  
According to you. According to you._

She swung back around to face the gathering crowds and played the song out towards the growing audience lifting her eyes to sing to the heavens so that you Romeo could hear.

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping that,  
so baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you._

As she reached the bridge she let her body move to the music, part of her wanting to show Ron exactly what he had screwed up.

_I need to feel appreciated,  
like I'm not hated. oh no  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
It's too bad you're making me decide_

Hermione flung her arm out to emphasize the point, completely carried away by the music, but as the music went into an instrumental crescendo one of the boys who were standing behind her grabbed her hand and spun her with a flourish, as the turn was completed a different guy spun her in reverse. Then a few quickly danced with her before she was clasped in a strong muscled hold and, without warning, dropped into an impressive dip. She didn't even get to see who did that as she was righted again just in time for her to sing the next line.

_But according to me  
you're stupid, you're useless,  
you can't do anything right._

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted.  
Everything is opposite,  
I don't feel like stopping it,  
baby tell me what I got to lose.  
He's into me for everything I'm not,  
according to you. [you, you]  
According to you. [you, you]_

According to you  
I'm stupid,  
I'm useless,  
I can't do anything right

She ended the song with a sarcastic smirk that she may, or may not, have stole from her roommate.

Ron simply stood there stunned, gaping at the air while everyone else cheered.

Then Ginny tugged on her arm and they both moved away heading for Hermione's common room as Luna joined them.

#*#*#

When they got to the common room they were still raving over Hermione's actions downstairs.

"It was just so fantastic, you gave that git exactly what he deserved" said Ginny "and did you see the look on his face when you started to dance, oh it was priceless."

"And when Blaise dipped you," added Luna "that was stunning, it almost looked like you planned it."

'Blaise' thought Hermione 'so that's who dipped me'

"Well I can assure you it wasn't planned," Hermione said out loud. "I didn't even know it was him until now."

"Well you could have fooled me, you dipped so easily." Said Luna

"It must be from the practice I've been doing for the first dance at the ball." Hermione mused

"Practice?" Asked Ginny suspiciously "I thought you already knew how to dance and that was why you were missing the dance classes."

"Well it is, but..." Hermione paused not wanting to give away the surprise. "Well let's just say we wanted to be a bit different and we need to practice,"

"Practice what?" repeated Ginny

"Just wait till the ball," Hermione said mysteriously

* * *

**(the song is According to You by Orianthi) I recommend listening to the songs after you read because it enhances the chapter and also the songs will become more important later, as more and more characters use them to express emotions (hint hint) **

** (also note I was practically raised on Musicals so trust me some of the story point will be reveled in the songs.) **

**Drop me a review and tel me what you thought.  
**

**Storm.  
**


End file.
